


Moonrise

by Kairousels



Series: Moonrise [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Scenting, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Werewolf Courting, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wolf Pack, Wolves, is this fic horny energy or just emotions with porn? you decide, lots and lots of scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairousels/pseuds/Kairousels
Summary: Chanyeol finds himself drawn to the rogue wolf that stumbles upon his pack's territory.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Series: Moonrise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069031
Comments: 33
Kudos: 443
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	1. Chapter 1

_“Day and night are reversed_

_My center’s going to collapse because of you_

_When I look you in the eyes_

_Good feels bad, bad feels good.”_

  
  


Chanyeol darts through the trees of the dense forest, the sound of his heavy paws pounding into the ground as he runs the only thing ringing in the quiet night air. His fur is dirtied from running through the brush, unable to help it since his wolf form is so large. 

He’s definitely not slim and agile like that of a beta. Instead, his wolf form is muscular, built for _power_ , not speed. That’s why he is giving everything he’s got to run as fast as possible towards the wounded howl he had heard in the distance, even if he feels the strain in his muscles.

Chanyeol had been out on patrol, checking his pack’s borders along with the other alphas such as himself. It’s routine, and even his Head Alpha joins them. Other packs are always a problem, always wanting more territory and are sometimes ready to slaughter for it.

The forest is not a safe place either. It’s filled with creatures that go bump in the night and Chanyeol has lost track of the amount of monsters he’s had to kill to keep his pack borders safe. 

Most creatures know his pack and tend to stay away, but every once and a while they get brave.

Chanyeol knows he should never leave his position. He knows that he should call for back up before _ever_ running off of his pack’s territory.

But his instincts went haywire when he heard the desperate howl of a foreign wolf. Especially when that howl morphed into a human scream. Chanyeol’s wolf didn’t even hesitate to propel itself forward toward the source.

The closer he gets, the more the foul smell of the dead assaults his senses.

Vampires.

Chanyeol knows of a nearby clan, but these don’t smell at all like them. They smell feral, wild. Chanyeol can almost taste their bloodlust as he approaches a clearing. 

His red eyes immediately spot two of them trying to attack the wolf that had sent that haunting howl before. Only the wolf is in _human_ form, trying to fend them off. 

He is bleeding badly, and Chanyeol hesitates in the woodline when he hears the other’s snarl.

However, Chanyeol watches as one of the vampires get the upper hand over the wolf, both of them taking advantage of the other’s weakened state and use their long claws to scratch deep over his throat and chest.

The man’s scream is garbled, and he falls to the ground harshly.

Just as the vampires are about to go for the kill, something snaps inside of Chanyeol.

He doesn’t think. His instincts completely take over as he leaps into the clearing, running and lunging full force at one of the vampires.

He does what an alpha is built to do.

Protect. Hunt. _Kill_.

His sharp teeth tear into the vampires’ skin, ripping them to shreds in seconds. Their blackened blood mats his fur and drips from his mouth as he pants, chest rising and falling. His teeth are bared menacingly, growl loud as he scans the area for any more threats.

It takes a few moments for him to calm down. When alphas go too far into their instincts they tend to become a bit more feral. At times like this, it’s acceptable, but surprisingly what snaps Chanyeol out of his aggressive state is the small pained hitch of breath behind him.

It’s then that Chanyeol remembers the wolf he had so recklessly jumped in to save.

He turns around, seeing the man’s face scrunched up as he cringes. Suddenly he coughs, and Chanyeol is alarmed when blood trickles from his lips. 

Chanyeol steps closer, freezing above the man when the wind suddenly shifts.

_Alpha._

Chanyeol sees the claim on his neck, one that signifies a mate. Only this one is slashed, and it’s definitely not by the vampires. Chanyeol knows the mark of a wolf’s claws all too well.

The man before him isn’t just an alpha. He’s a rogue alpha.

A betrayer of a mate.

A reject of his pack.

An _outcast_. 

It’s known among packs that to be outcasted means that you have committed an unspeakable crime. _All_ rogues are trouble, but rogue alphas are the worst of all.

They are powerful, cunning, leaders of their own morals, and Chanyeol hates that he’s had to watch his pack suffer at the hands of rogue alpha invaders in the past.

There is an agreement that has been set by his Head Alpha.

Rogue Alphas are to be killed on sight.

Chanyeol growls again, red eyes focused on the newfound threat before him. He bares his teeth at the wounded alpha, uncaring about the pain he inflicts as he puts his overly large paw over the other’s wounded chest and presses down.

The alpha gasps, eyes bright with pain coming face to face with Chanyeol’s sharp teeth hovering over him.

What happens next, Chanyeol can hardly understand.

The man beneath him stares up at him through lidded eyes, looking defeated and pathetic under Chanyeol’s paw. Their matching red eyes lock, and suddenly the man is smiling.

He weakly reaches up, patting Chanyeol’s cheek despite the deep, threatening growl that rips from the wolf’s throat.

“Thank you, pup,” the man whispers, smile soft.

Chanyeol blinks.

He takes in the other’s scent multiple times.

Chanyeol is confused.

Every rogue he has ever dealt with before screams for blood to be spilled. None have ever been this… docile, even when wounded. Chanyeol remembers a rogue his Head Alpha had to put down a few months ago. The wolf had fought until it’s very last breath, and Chanyeol remembers the pure anger and hatred soaking its scent.

For the man before him, it’s nothing like that.

If anything, he seems… calm.

The other goes through another coughing fit, and Chanyeol finds himself growing more concerned now that his instincts aren’t screaming the other is a threat. Although he is still wary, Chanyeol removes his paw; instead, backing off slightly and giving the other room to breathe. Chanyeol’s red eyes watch the other carefully.

If he doesn’t do something soon this alpha will die, but Chanyeol can’t risk the safety of his pack. He finds himself torn, usually able to rely on his gut reactions that come from his wolf, but it seems just as confused.

Slowly, Chanyeol changes to his human form, eyes still glowing as he now stands over the wounded alpha. The other’s eyes are barely open at this point, the man struggling to breathe, but he looks up at Chanyeol the best he can.

The moonlight casts over the small meadow and bathes them both in it.

“What is your name?” Chanyeol asks, voice passive.

The other gives a feeble, self-deprecating laugh as he closes his eyes. “Let me die in peace, pup. It’s been a long time coming.”

Chanyeol frowns at that.

There is something about this rogue that has him intrigued, something about his scent and his passive demeanor even as Chanyeol was ready to rip his throat out. 

He supposes that why he finds himself picking up the stranger and carrying him all the way back to his pack’s main grounds. Even as Chanyeol had picked up his lean form, he didn’t fight him.

Chanyeol wants to chalk it up to the rogue alpha being too out of it to do anything, but something deep down tells him there’s something unique about this man.

He doesn’t know why, but he is curious to find out.

Even if it gets his ass kicked by his Head Alpha for bringing an outcasted wolf into their territory.

~

Chanyeol is ready to be skinned alive by his fellow packmates when he walks into their main camp and everyone sees the injured stranger in his arms.

The rogue alpha had gone still a few minutes ago, and Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate to run toward the medical hut. He stops in his tracks when Joohyun, his Head Alpha intercepts him, standing directly in front of him. Chanyeol cowers a little despite the strain in his muscles from holding the rogue alpha for so long.

“H-Head Alpha. I can explain…”

What surprises Chanyeol the most, though, is the other’s soft expression. 

His Head Alpha shakes her head. “We’ll take him to my hut. The healers will take care of him there.”

She calls for a few others who have gathered around to see what the commotion is all about. They carefully take the rogue from his arms, and Chanyeol finds himself ready to collapse from exhaustion afterward as he watches his packmates take the other man towards their Head Alpha’s quarters.

His Head Alpha notices his lingering stare, putting her hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder. When she looks at him, her head is practically tilted all the way up because of their height difference. “You did well bringing him here. Usually I’d lecture you about endangering the pack, but your instincts were right to trust him.”

Chanyeol gives her a questioning look, voice quiet. “You know him?”

“Packs outcasting their members gets around fast. Especially when they’re alphas.” Joohyun sighs. She smiles softly at Chanyeol, reaching up and ruffling his hair. Chanyeol feels a little calmer at the affection. “Rest, Yeol. You’re excused from your patrol duties for the rest of the night.”

Chanyeol bows his head slightly. “Thank you.”

With that, Joohyun leaves his side. He watches as she walks straight to her hut, long hair cascading down her shoulders and over her pelts.

Chanyeol wishes to follow her, but then again he can hardly stand at the moment. The rouge alpha had been extremely heavy and Chanyeol was unable to shift into wolf form in order to carry him properly. His human form is weaker, especially since he had to walk so far.

In the end, he drags himself back to his hut. Baekhyun and Jongdae, two of the strongest betas in the pack, live adjacent to him and give him a curious look when they see the bloodstains all over him. It’s then that he remembers the caked vampire blood in his hair and running down his chin. He looks down and sees the rogue wolf’s blood on his chest as well.

A part of him knows he should bathe now, but his bones are aching and his eyes are closing on their own.

He just sleeps on the ground instead of his bedding to avoid getting it dirty, promptly passing out.

~

  
  


The next day is rather boring.

Chanyeol makes sure to bathe for as long as he can to scrub everything until he no longer smells like death. Baekhyun had come bursting into his room and dragged him out because he ‘couldn’t take the stench reeking from his hut’.

After distracting himself with his daily duties, he finds himself lingering by Joohyun’s hut. He wrings his hands in front of him, stuck between wanting to go in and check on the rogue alpha and just minding his own business.

But Chanyeol is curious.

The alpha had told him to leave him to die. Why?

Sure, being outcasted is one of the worst possible things that could happen to a wolf. And it’s true that most don’t survive long alone in such a dangerous place. But still, Chanyeol finds his thoughts occupied by this wolf.

Especially because Joohyun took him in so quickly. 

She would _never_ do such a thing for anyone else. So why him?

Chanyeol doesn't realize he’s just standing there staring at the hut until a voice behind him knocks him out of his daze.

“You could just go in, you know.” Chanyeol whips around to see Minseok standing there, an amused expression on his face and his hand full of various salves. “Joohyun wouldn’t mind.”

Minseok is Joohyun’s mate, an omega who could knock any alpha on their ass if they so much as tried to anger him. He’s also one of the best healers in the pack, and teaches many members the art of different natural medicines. Chanyeol has always looked up to him as an older brother since he was a pup.

“It’s not my place,” Chanyeol tries to say.

Minseok rolls his eyes. “She wanted me to come find you anyway.”

“Me?”

“Yeah,” Minseok says, starting to walk into the house. He stops to look over his shoulder, raising his brow. “He has been asking for you.”

That stuns Chanyeol for a few moments. He thinks back to the man the night before, laid out on the ground and staring up at the moonlit sky like he was ready for the stars to come to collect his soul then and there. He looked so defeated, willing to accept death so quickly. Chanyeol’s wolf hated it even if he can’t quite explain it yet.

Chanyeol lingers outside for just a few minutes more, before balling his hands into fists. He takes a deep breath, pulling back the cloth over the door of the hut and cautiously stepping inside.

The hut is much bigger than his own, where his is only one room with his bed and belongings taking up the entire space. Joohyun and Minseok have several walls built within the hut to divide the space. They have multiple rooms for when the pack hosts other separate packs that may pay visits to their neighbors. Chanyeol easily follows the heavy smell of salves to the room at the very back, picking up on an unknown alpha’s scent the closer he gets.

Minseok nearly bumps into him when he pushes the cloth aside, giving him a small smile and holding it open for him. “I gave him all his medicines. He needs rest so try not to talk to him for too long even if he tries to goad you into conversation.”

“Right,” Chanyeol says, eyes glancing behind Minseok and seeing a peek of bare shoulder.

Minseok says something else, but it goes on deaf ears as he walks in, letting the cloth behind him fall closed. 

Honey brown eyes flit to him and Chanyeol has to use every fiber of his being not to gape at the rogue alpha in front of him.

The other’s hair seems to have been washed, now fluffy and reflecting small rays of the sun from the window. He can see now that it is shaved at the sides and that the strands are longer at the top, curling at the nape of his neck. His skin glows now that it’s not caked in his own blood, it having a charming caramel tint to it. Chanyeol’s eyes fall to his chest, seeing the muscles there, but softening a little at the bite marks riddling his torso. There is a sheen to every wound, including the ones that are scarring and scabbed over, and Chanyeol assumes it’s from the salves. The whole room smells heavily of whatever Minseok had procured to treat the alpha in front of him, but the rogue’s scent still comes through.

It’s strong, dominating. Chanyeol can tell that the man before him is a very powerful, even with him looking absolutely pathetic covered in bandages. Chanyeol finds himself unknowingly projecting out his scent too, like a warning to the other that he’s a threat too.

The man seems to notice, but he only smiles.

“Hello again, pup.” 

Chanyeol flusters, frowning hard at the demeaning nickname. Never would anyone call a full grown wolf, let alone an _alpha_ like himself something as weak as a _pup_. “Excuse me?”

The other chuckles lightly, shifting a little to sit up properly. He cringes, holding his abdomen for a few moments before regarding Chanyeol again. His smile is a little strained this time.

“I could smell you pacing outside.”

“I was told you wanted to speak to me,” Chanyeol says plainly, thrown off at how playful the other’s demeanor is.

“I know you were waiting for a long time. It’s okay, you don’t have to play coy.” The man grins, tilting his head a bit. “Curious about me?”

Chanyeol frowns harder, body tense. He doesn’t understand this alpha in front of him, why he’s acting so… familiar with Chanyeol? 

“Worrying for my pack’s safety over a rogue alpha that _I_ so carelessly brought into our borders is normal, don’t you think?” Chanyeol fires back, gaze turning sharp. 

The alpha’s eyes stay glued to his for a few moments, and Chanyeol’s wolf bristles inside of him as if the other is challenging him. Not once does the other waver, and for some reason that leaves an unsettling feeling in Chanyeol’s gut.

By no means is he Head Alpha, but he is definitely a respected one in his pack, His scent _shows_ that so other wolves know. But this one in front of him doesn’t seem to care, not showing any submission in the slightest even if it’s just averting his gaze.

“My name is Jongin,” he starts, nose twitching ever so slightly as if he senses Chanyeol’s wolf growing irritated. He doesn’t change though, even going as far as raising a brow at him.

Chanyeol waits for him to continue speaking but he doesn’t. Instead, Jongin’s gaze just turns amused at Chanyeol’s annoyance.

“My Head Alpha trusts you. Why?” Chanyeol says curtly, knowing he’s probably being a little harsher than he needs to but the cocky smile that spreads on the other’s expression makes him feel strange. He doesn’t want to call it anger, because it’s definitely not. 

More of apprehension, if anything.

“Joohyun is a long time friend.” Jongin says quietly. His smile softens, and suddenly Chanyeol begins to feel nervous at how handsome the other looks. “Won’t you tell me your name, puppy?”

“Chanyeol,” the alpha blurts, not even meaning to. Why did he even answer? What is wrong with him?

“Chanyeol,” Jongin repeats, looking the alpha up and down. Chanyeol feels exposed despite his pelts, especially when Jongin’s eyes hungrily linger on Chanyeol’s biceps. “Thank you for helping me.”

Chanyeol nods awkwardly, not understanding the slight shift in the room. “I heard your call.”

Jongin hums, eyes sparkling with something Chanyeol can’t pinpoint. He speaks softly. “I was hoping you would.”

They stare at each other in silence. Chanyeol is confused by the other's words. Have they met before? Jongin doesn’t seem at all familiar but from the way the alpha is speaking-

Jongin starts to cough, snapping Chanyeol out of his thoughts from the other wolf sounding like he’s about to cough up a lung. The whimper the alpha releases has Chanyeol stepping forward. He kneels down next to Jongin, gently supporting the rogue alpha’s head as he lays him back. Jongin doesn’t fight him, letting him help and weakly closing his eyes to catch his breath afterward.

“Vampire bites are nasty,” Chanyeol says softly, lifting a cup of water to Jongin’s lips. “It’ll take a while for your body to get rid of the venom.”

Jongin’s eyes flutter open, glancing up at Chanyeol and letting his gaze linger there as he drinks. Chanyeol’s eyes flit to all the bite marks, wondering why they’re not healed yet. 

Jongin quietly thanks him when he finishes, lying his head back.

“Have you… Did Joohyun not offer help with your wounds?”

Jongin looks down at his chest for a minute, avoiding eye contact now. “The salves are enough.”

“Surely one of our healers would be able to-”

“I am fine,” Jongin says sharply. Chanyeol looks at the other worriedly.

Usually, when a wolf is gravely injured, grooming is needed from other wolves. Alphas are the best healers, but any wolf’s saliva would be able to clean and heal the wound. Chanyeol’s fellow alphas have helped him before when he had gotten into a nasty encounter with a wendigo. They had licked his wounds for a few hours and by morning it was like nothing had even happened.

Hell, when Chanyeol first came to this pack he was on the brink of death. His pack had been slaughtered by other wolves and he was running for his life, tracking blood through the whole forest. Joohyun and the others took him in immediately since he was such a young pup, and even though it was so long ago, Chanyeol can still remember it vividly. 

He was scared to seek help. He was hurt, so so hurt. But he didn’t know who to trust. Minseok and Joohyun were the ones that nursed him back to health, but it took them a long time to get Chanyeol to allow them to.

Jongin doesn’t seem scared. Quite the opposite, really. Jongin looks as if he’s just counting down the seconds before he can gain enough strength so he can leave. Which, for Chanyeol, would be a good thing. His wolf is still highly uneasy about Jongin being around because he’s a rogue alpha. An outsider.

However, Chanyeol still finds himself curious about him.

Now, Chanyeol normally never _volunteers_ for this sort of thing, but something deep inside him has him wanting to help the other alpha. Maybe it’s because he sees himself in Jongin, or maybe his wolf is just in a giving mood because when Jongin looks away Chanyeol lifts the other’s injured arm. He removes the bandages despite Jongin’s sudden questioning look.

Huts are not big enough to accommodate a wolf of his size, so he can’t shift to clean the other’s wounds. Instead, he has to make do with the awkwardness of having to do it in his human form, to a stranger no less, but he supposes a normal healer would have had to do the same. 

Jongin gives him a sharp look, his eyes flashing red and his body tensing in a defensive matter but Chanyeol ignores that. He leans in, gently licking Jongin’s forearm, trying not to cringe at the bitter taste of the medicine covering the wounds.

“Stop.” 

Jongin gives a warning growl, his scent spiking dangerously, but Chanyeol gives him a level stare. Eventually, Jongin relaxes, gulping harshly when he sees Chanyeol is just trying to help him. He must feel the pain relief the alpha’s saliva supplies to the wound too, because he just lays there and lets Chanyeol do as he wants.

Chanyeol’s tongue laps at the ghastly slash across his chest next, hearing Jongin gasp a little at the pain. He tries to be quick, especially when he sees the other start to grasp the bedding underneath him.

It’s quiet as Chanyeol works, his hands lightly pressing to Jongin’s muscular stomach as he licks down his abdomen at the wounds there.

Being this close, Chanyeol can really take in the rogue alpha’s scent.

He smells like the morning air of the forest, and it reminds him of the fresh dew clinging to the cedar trees that surround his home. It’s enticing, in a way, and Chanyeol is a bit embarrassed to admit that he really likes it.

Jongin lets out a shaky breath when Chanyeol licks at the bite wounds on his hip. It’s then that Chanyeol starts to notice a shift in his scent, but Jongin seems to be trying hard to hide it. Chanyeol tries to go as fast as he can, thinking perhaps he’s really overstepping here and making Jongin uncomfortable. 

He moves the thin cloth covering Jongin’s lower half. His hands are gentle when he stops the gash on Jongin’s inner thigh. He settles between his legs, worried at how deep the wound is when he finally gets a good look at it. Chanyeol’s warm palm pushes Jongin’s knee a little so he can reach more, lapping at it tentatively when he feels Jongin starting to tremble.

“Nngh.” Chanyeol hears the soft sound fall from Jongin’s lips, immediately moving away and glancing up at him. The alpha is scared he hurt him, especially when he sees the way Jongin’s face is all scrunched up, his chest visibly rising and falling

“Jongin? Are you oka-”

Chanyeol’s words die on his tongue when he sees Jongin’s glazed red eyes piece straight through his soul. It’s then that Chanyeol takes in Jongin’s scent once again, shocked at the obvious arousal tinting it.

Chanyeol quickly glances down at the other’s half hard cock partly hidden by the sheet.

His mouth feels dry, stomach churning. He scrambles backward, heart in his throat. 

He and Jongin stare at each other, Chanyeol in shock and Jongin… well Chanyeol really doesn’t want to dwell on that. This act isn’t meant to be sexual. In no way is it _ever_ construed as sexual, _especially_ among alphas.

Jongin stares at him heavily, the same way an alpha would look at an omega in heat. He can smell the desire growing within him, and Chanyeol wants to throw up.

Jongin seems to sense this, looking away in shame. His eyes are still glazed, but now they’re beginning to shine with tears. The rogue alpha grips the sheet and harshly pulls it over himself. Chanyeol sits there against the wall, stunned.

“Please leave,” Jongin says, voice strained.

Chanyeol swallows harshly, clumsily getting to his feet. His breathing is going a little haywire, head a little light headed.

“You-I… I’m sorry,” Chanyeol blurts before he runs out of there. 

He’s out of Joohyun’s hut in seconds, gasping in the fresh air to try to get rid of the smell of Jongin. It’s clinging to him, though, so he beelines it for the nearby river. He walks right past Minseok, who gives him a confused look.

“Chanyeol? What happened?” The alpha’s scent must be all over the place from the mental break down he’s currently having but he just keeps walking.

He needs to clear his head.

~

Chanyeol spends multiple days after the incident with Jongin in deep thought.

At first he felt disgusted.

Dirty.

How could he ever do anything sexual with another _alpha_? How could another alpha even look at him in that way? 

Chanyeol remembered Jongin’s heavy stare. He couldn't stop thinking about the hunger in the rogue alpha’s gaze, like Chanyeol had really, deeply affected him. 

He kept thinking of Jongin’s little noises. How they were in _pleasure_ , not pain. Chanyeol felt like his body was on fire at the thought that he was pleasuring another alpha in such a way, leaving him not knowing how to feel about it all.

But the more he thought about it… Chanyeol thinks it wasn’t so bad.

In the moment, he had been shaken to his very core.

He’s never been with an alpha and quite honestly, his intentions were the very opposite of flirtatious. Seeing Jongin so affected made him regret even wanting to touch him in the first place. It made him angry that Jongin just _let him_ do that and seeked pleasure from it.

But the more that Chanyeol thought about it, the more he knew something wasn’t right. He didn’t know the whole picture.

The day after it happened, Chanyeol avoided Joohyun’s hut like the plague. He waited for her at her designated patrol section, away from prying eyes and listening ears. He questioned her about Jongin, probably being a bit more demanding than he should have been with his Head Alpha, but she took it all in stride. She told Chanyeol of Jongin’s origins- why he had been outcasted from his pack. Why she took pity on him and brought him under the pack’s protection until he is healed.

Chanyeol had stood there is shock, shoulders deflating as he listened. His heart ached, unable to bring himself to feel malicious towards the rogue alpha any longer.

The next few days after that is spent with Chanyeol trying to gather his thoughts. Trying to gather the courage to go see the other alpha so that he could apologize. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t do it.

He spends all that time sulking, whether it’s while doing his daily duties or laying in bed at home. Baekhyun and Jongdae try to bother him about it, asking why he seems so off lately, but he keeps to himself.

The guilt eats at him with each moon that passes.

On day six, he decides it’s time. He arrives at Joohyun and Minseok’s hut to find out that the alpha is gone.

Minseok gives him a strange look. “Jongin left a couple of days ago, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol feels like the world is crashing down on him in an instant. “He’s gone?”

“Joohyun said she was going to brief the rest of you tonight before you go out to the borders but he’s living on the edge of our land now. Joohyun told him to stay since winter will be approaching soon.” 

The alpha perks up at that. “Where can I find him?”

Minseok’s gaze grows curious now, looking Chanyeol up and down. “I was going to go to him in a few hours. Joohyun and I collected supplies he’ll need to stay warm. I can give it to you if you wish to deliver it instead.”

“Yes,” Chanyeol says all too quickly. Minseok doesn’t ask any questions, simply shrugging him and leading him inside. He helps Chanyeol gather everything, packing thick pelts and other articles of clothing inside a large bag. The alpha swings it over his shoulder, listening closely to the directions Minseok gives.

He knows exactly where Jongin is staying, and in fact it’s right near where Chanyeol guards his pack’s land. Sometimes Chanyeol goes to the area when he needs a break as well. It has a small waterfall and a pond. It’s very rocky as well, allowing for shelter if needed- perfect for Jongin to stay for the time being.

Chanyeol sets off, nerves on fire at the thought of confronting the rogue alpha. He stops when he walks by his house, though. He glances back at the pack slung over his shoulder, before a thought suddenly occurs to him.

Quickly, he goes inside.

~

Chanyeol doesn’t bother trying to be quiet as he marches through the forest. The alpha holds the blanket in his hands close to his chest, trying to keep it from touching the brush as he walks. It takes him a while, but soon he comes to the small little oasis Minseok directed him to.

He sees Jongin sitting with his back to him, now dressed in thick pelts as he turns what seems to be freshly caught rabbit over his fire. He sees the other’s fluffy brown hair curl at his nape, his posture stiff and alert. Chanyeol sees him tense and turn around when he hears his footsteps, the rogue alpha’s sharp glare diminishing the moment he recognizes the other.

Chanyeol smiles a little anxiously, squeezing the blanket in his hands when Jongin stares at him in utter shock.

In the natural light, Jongin looks even more charming than before. His lips are plump, currently parted in surprise, and his honey brown eyes shine in the cascading light. He’s definitely a very handsome alpha, even Chanyeol can admit that. 

Chanyeol’s eyes glance down to Jongin’s chest, unable to see past his layers of pelts but the alpha is curious if he is really healing okay. 

They both stare at each other in silence, and Chanyeol coughs awkwardly. He looks down at his boots. 

“I’m sorry,” he says softly.

He lets his apology hang in the air for a few moments, chancing to look up at Jongin only to see his face soften.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” he says, tone gentle.

“But I do,” Chanyeol says. “I should have respected your decision not to get healing. I… I understand why you didn’t want it now. Joohyun told me everything.”

Jongin stares at him for a few moments. “And what did she tell you?”

Chanyeol licks his lips, no longer nervous now that he’s here in front of Jongin. Especially since the other doesn’t seem upset. “That you like alphas, and that is why your pack outcasted you.”

The silence is deafening after that, only the crackling of the fire ringing in their ears. The cool breeze sweeps over them, blowing a few of the fallen leaves around them.

Jongin sighs, looking back to his rabbit with blank eyes. “Would you like some?”

It’s an invitation to stay, and Chanyeol would be a fool to say no. Although his wolf still feels uncomfortable by Jongin’s presence, Chanyeol sits down close to Jongin so that he can have the warmth of the fire keep him pleasantly warm despite the frigid fall day.

Jongin takes the rabbit off the fire, and the smell of freshly cooked meat assaults his senses. His mouth waters, and he’s surprised when Jongin hands him the rabbit. Chanyeol blows on it, taking the first bite and trying not to think too much into the gesture, even as Jongin watches him chew.

In their culture, offering first bites are a sign of courtship.

Then again, Jongin might just be doing in a way of saying thanks. Chanyeol did save his life, after all.

Jongin takes a bite afterward, chewing thoughtfully as he eyes the bag Chanyeol had brought with him. The alpha perks up.

“Joohyun and Minseok prepared this for you,” Chanyeol says, handing him the bag. “The weather will be changing soon… Will you be okay out here?”

“It’s not my first winter on my own,” Jongin says, a hint of a smile on his face. He looks more relaxed now, like when they had first spoken to each other. His gaze lingers on Chanyeol, gaze deep as he just watches him. It unnerves the alpha a little, but he chalks it up to maybe it just being a Jongin thing.

“I… I brought this as well.” Chanyeol picks up the folded blanket, handing it to the rogue alpha. Jongin puts down the rabbit, taking it and running his palm over the material. “It was given to me when I first came to this pack.”

Jongin looks up at him wordlessly and Chanyeol licks his lips.

“I didn’t have much when I found my way here. I didn’t really trust anyone, and I was so alone. This was one of the first things that was really _mine_ , you know? Before it, I only had the pelts on my back and the shoes on my feet.” Chanyeol goes a little quiet, wringing his hands together. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous right now, but he finds butterflies fluttering in his stomach. “I wanted you to have it.”

Jongin’s eyes widen, blinking multiple times in disbelief. The rogue alpha glances down at the blanket, smiling after a few seconds tick by. It’s genuine this time, and Chanyeol feels pride that _he_ is the cause of that smile.

“Thank you. Truly. This is very thoughtful of you, Chanyeol.” The way his name rolls off Jongin’s tongue has something igniting within him. He wants to hear it again, and he has to shake off the irrational part of him to ask the rogue alpha to repeat it. 

“Of course,” Chanyeol says bashfully. 

“If I may ask,” Jongin starts, eyes curious. “Why did you come out here? Joohyun said only Minseok would be stopping by.”

Chanyeol hesitates, gathering his thoughts. He stares at the fire in front of him. 

“I’ve been wanting to apologize to you all week. It took me a few days to get the courage to face you again. When I went looking for you, I ran into Minseok. He told me you’re living here until the seasons change and that he was getting ready to bring you supplies. I offered to do it instead.” Jongin hums, looking down at the blanket on his lap again. His eyes are fond, and Chanyeol finds even more pride swelling in his chest at the other alpha’s expression.

“I really am sorry,” Chanyeol speaks again, eyes darting between Jongin’s. “I shouldn’t have reacted that way. It wasn’t a big deal. It _isn’t_ a big deal.”

Jongin’s smile turns forlorn. “You are not the only one that has had similar reactions. It’s really alright.”

Chanyeol’s chest feels tight. He feels anger fill him, but he doesn’t argue. Jongin knows this isn’t true, or at least Chanyeol hopes he does.

They sit in silence for a moment, watching the sun start to set over the tree line.

Chanyeol can’t stop thinking about the last time they were together, his brain overanalyzing every moment. Jongin’s soft gasps. The way his thighs trembled as Chanyeol licked and pushed his leg farther apart. How warm Jongin’s skin felt against Chanyeol’s skin.

He flushes, a question lingering on his tongue. It itches at him, forcing him to think of nothing else even as Jongin continues to share his rabbit with him.

The rogue alpha suddenly chuckles. “What’s going through your mind, pup? You look like you’re suffocating.”

Chanyeol flushes deeper at being caught, the nickname making him stutter. “I- Well. It’s going to seem rather rude.”

Jongin tilts his head, expression turning smug. He gives Chanyeol a toothy grin and bright eyes. 

“Why alphas?”

Chanyeol doesn’t trust himself to speak, just merely nodding in response.

The rogue alpha hums, looking to the sky. “Tell me. When you fuck an omega through their heat, do you ever pay attention to the power you have? You make them submit, your scent screams for them to do it. You’re rough. Feral- _hungry_ for it.”

He looks back at Chanyeol, and the alpha subtly stiffens at the attention. Jongin’s eyes are slightly hooded now, searching Chanyeol’s face for a reaction to his next words.

“I _love_ that. I want that power to dominate me, force me to submit. But I want to do the same. I want to _fight_ to see who wins. I like someone who won’t just beg for my knot, but do everything they can to knot _me_ instead.”

Chanyeol is hardly breathing at this point, feeling entirely too hot under his pelts to be considered normal. His wolf is screaming at him to leave. That this isn’t natural. That Jongin is bad news.

And yet, Chanyeol is unmoving. He’s glued to his place, becoming entranced by Jongin as the moments tick by. Jongin smirks.

“You’re not running for the hills.”

“Should I?” Chanyeol challenges, raising an eyebrow.

“Not unless you enjoy a good chase, pup.” Jongin’s confidence should annoy him. His blatant flirting now should turn Chanyeol _off_. But he’s still so curious.

“Besides sex,” Chanyeol starts, “why else?”

It has to be more than just lust if it got Jongin removed from his pack, right? To go through such extreme measures means that the wolf had to of committed something equivalent to a crime from the Head Alpha’s perspective.

Jongin doesn’t seem put off by Chanyeol’s question. In fact, he’s very much enjoying the alpha’s attention. 

“I like being in the arms of an alpha as opposed to a beta or omega. I like their strength. The idea that I will protect them with everything I can give and that they will do the same for me appeals to me a lot.” Jongin smiles, expression as sly as a fox. “Why do you ask, puppy?”

Chanyeol flushes bright red. He wants to lie, but he’s always been such an honest person even when it came to his feelings. “You make me very curious.”

“About being with alphas?” Jongin moves a little closer, peering up at him.

“About being with you.”

There is a beat of silence.

Jongin’s eyes are hopeful, but his expression feels guarded. Chanyeol waits in anticipation as Jongin thinks. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Jongin reaches out to tenderly stroke Chanyeol’s hair from his forehead.

Chanyeol leans into the touch a little.

The crackling of the logs on the fire fills the silence between the two of them as they just stare at each other. Jongin’s soft cedar scent is becoming more apparent, and Chanyeol breathes it in, wondering if his own is doing the same.

Chanyeol reaches out, a finger stroking down Jongin’s throat. Jongin leans into the touch too.

“How are your wounds?” Chanyeol asks, voice low.

Jongin smirks, leaning in a little. “Why? Do you want to lick them clean for me again?”

Chanyeol’s breath catches. He’s tense. This feels strange, wrong even. He’s not used to this push-pull dynamic. He’s used to being the one to do the flirting, to come on strong. He’s used to omegas swooning for an alpha’s charms, not himself.

But the memories flood him: Jongin’s warm skin against his tongue, the trembling of his thighs when he had settled between them. 

Chanyeol releases a noise deep in his throat, closing his eyes and leaning in to let their noses brush. Jongin does the same, nuzzling his nose into Chanyeol’s cheek. The alpha feels Jongin’s warm breath puff out over his lips, and he finds himself letting his hand rest on the back of Jongin’s neck.

He can’t tell who leans in first, but Chanyeol’s brain stops functioning the moment Jongin’s soft lips press to his own. His eyes flutter shut as he tilts his head and deepens the kiss, Jongin licking into his mouth moments later.

Chanyeol's pulse is all over the place, shivering as their tongues brush against each other. Jongin's scent is strong, and Chanyeol's flares in response. The rogue alpha groans, breaking the kiss. His nostrils flare as well, and his eyes are hooded when he opens them once again. 

Chanyeol gulps, finding Jongin so insanely attractive in this moment. Their hands intertwine between them and Jongin scoots impossibly closer, their thighs brushing. Chanyeol tries to distract himself from how overwhelmed he's becoming by stroking over the soft skin of the top of Jongin's hand.

Jongin noses his face like earlier, nuzzling into his neck and breathing there. Chanyeol breathes out shakily, eyes glancing down at the rogue alpha's fluffy brown hair. His scent is really strong now, and Chanyeol buries his nose in his hair like he would an omega so that he can fully take it in. It only makes him feel more uneasy.

Jongin, though, he really can't get enough of Chanyeol's neck. He mouths at the crook, starting to lick and bite. Chanyeol squeezes his hand, thoughts racing. Jongin's cedar scent floods him then and Chanyeol feels so tight, too stiff and uncomfortable. 

He _wants_ to relax, but his wolf isn't letting him. 

He feels the need to push Jongin away. His scent must show it, because slowly Jongin stops, pulling away just enough to look at Chanyeol. He looks worried, and Chanyeol hates the sense of rejection he sees growing in his eyes. 

"We can stop…" 

"No!" Chanyeol says, a little too loud. He takes Jongin's hand, holding it between his own and pressing it to his chest. "I just… I'm… I'm a little overwhelmed." 

Jongin's eyes flit all over his face, like he's seeing the inner battle Chanyeol is having with himself right now. 

He wants to like Jongin's touch right now. 

He wants to feel grounded in his scent. 

He wants to try this, even if nothing comes of it. 

He's drawn to Jongin, but his wolf is holding him on a tether, just out of reach of fully giving into the rogue alpha. 

Jongin cups his cheek, stroking the skin there for a second. He smiles a little, and Chanyeol hates how sad it looks. "I don't want to upset you-"

Chanyeol leans in, kissing Jongin hard. 

He cradles the back of Jongin's head, feeling the other gasp in surprise as they fall back and Chanyeol settles on top of him. Jongin giggles a little against Chanyeol's lips, and he feels his heart leap at the sound. 

Jongin's hand comes up to rest on the back of his neck, pressing there possessively. When Jongin breaks the kiss to shove his face in Chanyeol's neck again, Chanyeol is ready for the awkward feeling that enters his system. 

He has fought his instincts before, and he can do it now. 

He pushes it down, focusing on the feeling of Jongin touching him, on his tongue that laps at the curve of his neck. He nips at his throat, Jongin's hands falling to Chanyeol's waist, and that's when he feels it. 

The spark of desire. 

Jongin groans, nostrils flaring. 

"Fuck you smell really good," Jongin mumbles. His cold hands sneak under Chanyeol's pelts, and the alpha gasps. Jongin swallows it as he presses their lips together hungrily. 

Chanyeol grips Jongin's jaw, kissing him back. Chanyeol's other hand runs down the other alpha's pelts, hunching over and covering Jongin's body with his own in a possessive manner.

He likes this. He likes his tongue inside Jongin's mouth. He likes Jongin's growl he releases when Chanyeol bites his bottom lip. He _really_ likes the way Jongin digs his nails into Chanyeol's back underneath the pelts to pull him flush against him.

Jongin suddenly rolls them over, desire evident in his expression. Chanyeol wants him so bad, wants to touch him and rile him up.

But then the wind shifts. The smell of the rogue alpha's arousal makes him choke, and his eyes flash red. 

He blacks out for a few seconds, but when he comes to he's back on top of Jongin. His teeth are razor-sharp, nails elongated: a sign that he was beginning to shift. His teeth rest against Jongin's throat in a threat, and the maniacal growl that is leaving his lips tapers off to a whimper.

Chanyeol's eyes fill with tears the moment he sees the alarm in Jongin's expression, how his honey brown eyes are looking up at him with confusion and hurt.

"Jongin, are you okay?" Chanyeol pulls away, checking Jongin's neck to see if he had punctured any skin. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I just blacked out a-and…"

His teeth and nails go back to normal, his red eyes fading as Jongin sits up. Chanyeol feels sick to his stomach, but he calms down a little when Jongin threads his fingers through his hair. Jongin doesn't look angry or upset, if anything he looks curious.

"It's okay, pup," he says soothingly. "It's your wolf. It's not you."

Chanyeol sighs in frustration, looking down at his lap."I don't understand. I want you."

His eyes take in his clothed thighs spread on top of Jongin's, feeling the rogue alpha's warmth underneath him. He _likes_ being on the other's lap. He knows he does. But why does it feel so overwhelmingly wrong at the same time? 

"And I, you." Jongin ducks his head, catching Chanyeol's downcasted gaze and smiling. The fire is the only light that illuminates Jongin's beautiful profile and his dark eyes. Chanyeol finds his heart skipping a beat. "But this goes against instincts. Your wolf senses my desire for you and sees it as a challenge. It thinks we are wrong."

Jongin's hands rest on Chanyeol's waist as the alpha cups the rogue alpha's jaw. Chanyeol's thumb strokes the other's pretty cheeks. "But _I_ don't think we're wrong."

Jongin chuckles. "Have I turned you to the dark side with a few simple kisses?"

"With what you do with your tongue, they are far more than simple," Chanyeol says. He looks at Jongin's pretty lips, leaning in to kiss him again, but Jongin stops him.

"We should stop." His voice is stern this time, but Chanyeol can hear the disappointment in it.

"No," Chanyeol says stubbornly.

"Chanyeol-"

"I'm in control of my own instincts and I want this." Chanyeol grits his teeth.

Jongin softens. "Puppy."

Chanyeol gulps at that, heart skipping a beat at the fondness laced within his tone. He gives the rogue alpha a desperate look.

"I want to try this. I've never felt right with others. Omegas, betas… they don't act like you. They don't _smell_ like you." He licks his lips, deciding 'fuck it' and coming clean. "When I was healing you, I felt disgusted after seeing you so… affected. But you're all I could think about the entire week after. I saw you every time I closed my eyes. I… I wanted to taste you again."

Jongin grits his teeth, holding his waist a little harder. His eyes flutter shut and his breath stutters a little. Chanyeol revels in the spike of arousal in the other's scent. 

Chanyeol pushes down his wolf threatening to bubble at the surface.

"I wanted to taste all of you." Chanyeol's voice is quiet, like he's telling a secret.

Jongin looks up at him then, dark eyes sparkling. "Which part?"

"Your knot," Chanyeol answers honestly. 

"You're going to be the death of me pup." Jongin takes Chanyeol's hand from his cheek, pressing it to his crotch instead. Chanyeol's dick twitches at the feeling of Jongin's half hard cock against his hand through the soft pelts. He runs his hand along it, applying pressure and loving the sigh that Jongin releases from the single touch.

"I want to hear you make noises again for me." Chanyeol's voice drops an octave, and Jongin shudders.

"I've thought about you too. Between my legs like before." Jongin's voice is a little breathy now, and his heavy gaze pins Chanyeol in place.

Chanyeol's fingers press under Jongin's chin, lifting it. Chanyeol feels something come over him then. With his wolf suppressed, he's able to just give into his fantasies. And he gives into one in particular that he's been unable to get out of his mind for the last few days.

“Let me touch you.” It’s a question of permission more than anything. Chanyeol knows Jongin wants it, but if he says they should stop again, Chanyeol will listen.

Their noses brush and the rogue alpha’s eyes drop to Chanyeol’s lips, his whisper almost carried away with the cool wind that blows past them. Jongin sighs heavily, eyes downcast for a few moments. His honey brown eyes look up at Chanyeol again, and Chanyeol can’t hide the disappointment when he sees the stubborn glint in the other alpha’s eyes.

Chanyeol slumps, gripping the front of Jongin’s pelts. Jongin chuckles and Chanyeol feels a feathery light touch against his forehead. Jongin pushes the stray strands of Chanyeol’s hair away from his face. He smiles a little when Chanyeol finally looks at him. “Don’t pout.”

“I’m not _pouting_.”

“You _are_ ,” Jongin laughs, gazed entirely too amused for Chanyeol’s liking.

“I’m upset. Not at you. Just… I want to want this.”

Jongin gives a sympathetic noise, hands still resting on Chanyeol’s waist as he looks into the fire. “As I said, it goes against our nature.”

Chanyeol watches a blank look enter Jongin’s eyes, and he feels a whole other anger flare up inside of him. “Do you really believe that?”

Jongin’s eyes flit to him, then back to the fire. 

“It’s what I’ve been told." Just as Chanyeol is ready to refute, Jongin smiles and his grip loosens on Chanyeol’s waist. “You should go. It’s getting late.”

Chanyeol stares at the other alpha, wanting to say so much- wanting to just _stay_ so maybe Jongin’s smile wouldn’t look so forced. They had just met, but Chanyeol already feels protective of him, especially with that dead look starting to creep into the other alpha’s eyes. In the end, he just sighs.

He leans in so that their noses brush, once again feeling stretched thin as his wolf seethes inside of him. He tries to ignore it though, taking in Jongin’s scent one last time.

“I’ll be patrolling this area. If something happens, call for me.”

“The only fighting I will be doing is fighting the cold.” Jongin chuckles, eyes flitting between Chanyeol’s. “Thank you… for bringing me all of these supplies.”

“Minseok said if you need more, to let us know.” Chanyeol swallows harshly, heart skipping a beat as he looks down at Jongin’s lips. Jongin does the same, and Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate to lean in again.

Their lips brush, and Chanyeol goes to hold the other alpha closer. All too quickly, it becomes too much for him once again. He has to physically rip himself from Jongin when a threatening growl tears through his throat. He scrambles back until he hits the trunk of a tree, chest heaving.

Jongin looks a little winded when Chanyeol finally looks up at him, and it’s then that he remembers what the other alpha had said earlier.

_‘I want that power to dominate me, force me to submit. But I want to do the same. I want to fight to see who wins.’_

Chanyeol gulps, clamoring to his feet. Jongin is looking at him hungrily now, his dark eyes watching Chanyeol’s every move. “I… I should go.”

“You should,” Jongin says quietly, voice an octave deeper.

“Right. Sleep well.” Jongin smiles a little, waving slightly. Chanyeol gives one last look to him before ducking back through the treeline and heading towards his pack.

~

The entire walk back home was torture. 

Chanyeol couldn’t get Jongin out of his head. His touch, his gaze, his tongue… it all. Chanyeol felt so dizzy with arousal he had to stop a few times so he wouldn’t lose his footing. Luckily his patrol hadn’t started yet, so he could easily sneak into his home and jerk himself off before anyone could have seen him.

He thought as he went through the rest of the night that maybe he was just caught up in the excitement of being with an alpha. That maybe that was why he couldn’t think of anything else but Jongin’s hands on him and his own hands on Jongin.

But he’s proven wrong when he wakes up the next day, his cock curled high from arousal and knot already slightly swollen.

It’s like he’s gone into a rut.

Even now as he fists his cock to find a quick end, he finds himself unsatisfied when he finally does. 

It goes on like that for an entire week.

Chanyeol sits around at a meeting with Joohyun and the other alphas of the pack, trying not to look bored as they talk about the group of leaders from a neighboring pack coming to visit. 

The entire week has been spent tirelessly cleaning up the camp and preparing food for their guests. Chanyeol had to hunt almost all day just to find decent-sized deer or other various animals, bringing them back and helping everyone prepare the meats to be cooked. Usually, he’s excited when celebrations like this happen, but this is the last place he wants to be.

He thinks about Jongin, out there all alone, stuck chasing rabbits for his meals.

He has wanted to go back to him so many times, but Joohyun has kept him too busy. It upsets him greatly, especially when all his brain is able to think these days ‘ _Jongin. Jongin. Jongin._ ”

Even now as Joohyun dismisses everybody, Chanyeol finds himself lost in thought. He remembers Jongin’s breath puffing out over his neck as he took in Chanyeol’s scent. He shivers, balling his hands into fists at the memory of Chanyeol sitting in his lap and letting him lick at his throat.

“You alright, Yeol?”

Joohyun’s voice knocks him out of his trance and he laughs nervously, hoping his scent is still neutral despite his arousal bubbling his gut.

“Never better.” He gets up awkwardly, looking around and realizing he’s the only one left at the meeting table.

Joohyun gives him an unimpressed look. “Right. How have your patrols been going?”

Chanyeol blinks. “Nothing to report. Mostly just the usual animal tracks here and there, but nothing threatening.”

“And Jongin?”

Chanyeol flusters, but tries to remain calm. “I didn’t know I should be checking on him as well.”

Joohyun smirks, looking amused. “You smell like you’ve rubbed yourself all over him.”

“I… I may have gotten into a small altercation with him last week,” he lies, hoping she buys it. She hums, that seeming to satisfy her curiosity for now. 

“He’s still our guest, so try to keep your wolf in check.” She picks up some paper, sorting through them. “You can go. Have the rest of the day to yourself. You’ve been working hard so you deserve it.”

“Thank you, Alpha.” Chanyeol bows his head, quietly leaving the room and leaving the hut. He nearly runs into a few young pups chasing one another, others in his pack busy making preparations for their feast. 

Chanyeol leisurely makes his way towards the food where his pack members are seasoning the meats. His neighbor Baekhyun gives him a curious look when he stops by.

“What?” he says plainly, and Chanyeol leans in so he can whisper.

“What will it take for me to steal some meat?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Depends. Is it for your fat ass or for someone else?”

“Just my fat ass,” Chanyeol says, grinning.

Baekhyun just shakes his head, taking a large cut of deer and wrapping it in a large leaf. “Shouldn’t you be helping?”

“Joohyun gave me the day off.” Chanyeol’s eyes brighten when Baekhyun hands over the packed meat. “You’re the best.”

“Yeah, well. Tell your alpha friend I said hi.”

Chanyeol pauses for a moment, looking at the beta in surprise. Baekhyun just smiles before focusing back on his task. 

He doesn’t know why, but Chanyeol’s chest feels a little warm at that. He briefly wonders if Joohyun or Minseok had told the other pack members of Jongin, but then again Baekhyun always tends to be too nosy to hide anything from. If anything it was probably Minseok.

Minseok is the only one who really knows of Chanyeol’s curiosity of Jongin. In fact, during the small off time he had during his busy week he had visited the omega to tell him everything. Minseok, to his credit, took everything in stride. He was certainly surprised Chanyeol would even be interested in another alpha, let alone an outsider, but he didn’t judge him. In fact, when Chanyeol had told him his predicament with his wolf, he showed sympathy for the alpha.

He had turned around to mess with various herbs and medicines, handing Chanyeol a jar moments later.

“ _If you want to be with Jongin_ ,” he had said, “ _drink this. It will suppress your wolf for the time being_.”

Chanyeol thinks that Minseok is misunderstanding, that Chanyeol wants more than just a temporary fix to this, but he guesses Minseok just assumes he wants a night with Jongin and that’s all. He figures it would be enough for now, especially if it keeps his wolf from snapping Jongin’s neck.

Chanyeol has a little more pep in his step as he makes his way to his home. He had been meaning to go visit Jongin, even if it meant sneaking out just to do so. However, he’s always been entirely too exhausted by the end of the day to try. Despite that, he had packed a small bag for the next time he ventures into the woods, laying it by his door as a sort of reminder. He feels excitement fluttering in his stomach as he grabs it and the jar Minseok had given him.

He glances around as he exits his house, making his way towards the edge of his pack’s camp when he sees nobody is around and heading through the treeline. The bag on his back is heavy, and he holds the straps tightly.

As much as he’s been lusting after Jongin this entire week, at night when he’s about to fall asleep he finds his thoughts drifting to something else. About how as much as Jongin’s scent has stuck to him, has his own done the same to Jongin?

Does Jongin go mad at night just like Chanyeol because it’s all he can smell?

Scenting has always been important in wolf culture. Within his pack, scenting in a platonic way is important so everyone is familiar with each other and it’s easier for wolves to detect outsiders. Scenting among lovers is _very_ different, especially to alphas.

Alphas use it to court and show interest. It shows others that their object of affection is theirs and to give a warning to anyone else competing for the attention of the beta or omega. At a feral level, wolves like their potential mates to smell of nothing but them. It makes them feel calm, satisfied even.

Chanyeol has scented others with this intent before. He’s found himself craving it when he develops feelings for someone, but never has he felt it this deeply towards another wolf. Let alone one he hardly knows.

His wolf hates it, but Chanyeol has felt the need to claw out Jongin’s throat calm down over the last week. Perhaps his wolf is tired of his dick ruling his brain, but every instinct he has had in the past with his beta and omega lovers starts to bubble up. 

He wants to scent Jongin. He wants to mark him so _anyone_ \- alphas, betas, and omegas alike- can see that he’s Chanyeol’s object of affection. That he’s going to be _his_.

Chanyeol shakes his head, sighing in frustration.

He needs to take a step back.

Has he not learned his lesson with getting attached too quickly?

“Keep your head, you stupid alpha,” Chanyeol mumbles to himself, pushing some branches out of the way. The coat tucked away in the bag on his back starts to feel a little heavier, but he ignores it and walks on.

He stops just before entering the clearing, seeing the familiar rock formation encasing the small pond there. He takes the jar, quickly drinking down the contents and cringing at the bitter taste. A growl builds in his throat, and he has to stabilize himself when he suddenly feels as if he’s about to shift. Anger fills his veins, his wolf fighting him for daring to suppress him like this. But just as quickly as the boiling rage had come, it disappears and Chanyeol has to catch his breath for a few minutes.

He feels off, disconnected from his wolf in a way he’s never felt. He prays to the moon goddess that it worked when he steps into the clearing, eyes scanning the little oasis. 

Chanyeol is surprised when he doesn’t find Jongin in the same spot he had left him. The ground is burnt where they had sat by the fire together, but when he goes and puts his hand over the burnt bits of wood they aren’t warm. He sniffs the air, following the other alpha’s scent to the rock formation, hearing the crackling of fire the closer he gets. He puts down his bag, pushing at the logs and adding more so the fire would be hot enough to cook the meat.

He sits, by it, curiously looking around.

Jongin seemed to have gotten cold and moved everything closer to the rocks to keep warm. The temperature dropped the other day, but luckily today is a bit warmer. By the fire is a nest of pelts. Chanyeol smiles at the sight of his own blanket there, his chest feeling warm at the thought of Jongin curled up under it and surrounded by his scent.

There’s a splashing noise coming from the large pond in front of him, and Chanyeol’s breath hitches when the alpha in question breaches the water. Jongin tips his head back, smoothing back his soaked hair. Chanyeol watches the water drip from Jongin’s jaw and down his naked chest. It curves around raised scars and down the ripple of the other’s abs, and Chanyeol’s mouth feels dry at the sight of the other’s naked body. Jongin’s lips are parted prettily, lashes clumped even as they flutter open.

Jongin’s nose twitches, and he turns to look at Chanyeol. His eyes give away his shock, but otherwise his expression remains passive. Chanyeol has to keep his eyes glued to Jongin’s face when he walks forward, strong thighs and muscular calves showing themselves as the water becomes more shallow. They never break eye contact, even as Jongin steps out of the water, body full exposed and glowing under the warm sun.

He walks over, confidence oozing from him with each step. His hand gently cups Chanyeol’s cheek when he’s close enough, stroking the skin there. “Back again for more, puppy?”

Jongin’s soft cock is so close to his face, but Chanyeol doesn’t falter. He holds his breath as much as he can, trying to keep his voice even. “I brought you some more supplies.”

Jongin chuckles, hand dropping back to his side as he turns around. Chanyeol’s eyes greedily take in the sight of Jongin’s muscular back and bare ass, having to grit his teeth when Jongin so casually bends over in front of him to grab a cloth to dry off. Every droplet of water clings to Jongin’s flawless skin, and Chanyeol wants so badly to be the one drying him off instead just so he can touch every inch of him. He tries not to get excited at the fact his wolf isn’t seething in anger at the thought. Instead, Chanyeol just feels his own desires settling in his gut. 

Jongin gets dressed, glancing over his shoulder with a knowing gaze once he’s done, a smirk playing on his lips. He dries his hair, heavy gaze on Chanyeol now that he has finished. Chanyeol just stares back up at him, uncaring how starstruck he may seem.

“So you brought me gifts?” Jongin says, clearly amused.

Chanyeol finally breathes, looking down at the wrapped meat in front of him. He clears his throat, figuring the fire is hot enough by now to cook it anyway. He takes apart the large leaves, showing the large hunk of deer seasoned deer meat. He smiles when Jongin blinks at him in shock.

“Did you-” Jongin starts, a little breathless. Chanyeol feels his heart clench at how hopeful the other alpha looks. “Did you catch that for me?”

“Our pack is having a feast soon, so I brought you some. I know rabbit gets old very quickly.” He tries to make a joke, but Jongin hardly laughs. In fact, he smiles bitterly for a moment before sitting down. He’s not as close to Chanyeol as he was the last time they were together, and Chanyeol wants nothing more than to close the distance between them now that his wolf isn’t here to rear its ugly head.

“Ah, well thank you. I hope you won’t get in trouble for stealing.” Jongin watches as Chanyeol puts the meat over the fire, staring at it in silence. Chanyeol feels like the other wolf is disappointed in a way he didn’t catch it just for him, and Chanyeol vows to himself to make sure to do so next time he meets him. 

“Even if I do, it would be worth it.” 

That seems to snap Jongin out of his thoughts, and Chanyeol is relieved to see that teasing smirk back on his face. He watches as Jongin leans in, supporting his weight on his arm. He’s close enough that he can take in Chanyeol’s scent, and when Chanyeol looks at him properly their faces are only inches apart. 

Jongin’s cedar scent fills his senses and he almost wants to moan.

The other alpha hums. 

“You smell like pent up aggression and sexual frustration.” Chanyeol’s breath hitches as Jongin licks his jaw, honey brown eyes sparkling. “How pretty.”

Alphas are always known to be more honest with their feelings and desires, but Chanyeol isn’t used to this level of it. This blatant flirting is usually _his_ job. He’s used to being the one to make another person feel awestruck. 

Jongin makes him feel this so easily it should be impossible. 

Chanyeol finds himself smiling at the thought, shaking his head. “You’re unlike any other wolf I’ve ever met, do you know that?”

Jongin smiles slyly, face still close. “Is that good or bad?” 

“Good. Definitely good.”

Jongin lets out a happy noise at that, looking to the meat and flipping it so it cooks evenly. His eyes curiously glance to the bag Chanyeol had brought. “Are those from Joohyun and Minseok? I told them the other day that I was fine with what I have. I don’t need anymore.”

Chanyeol gets a little awkward now, taking the bag and bringing out the heavy coat. “No, this is from me this time.”

Jongin perks up a little at that, taking the coat and examining it. He eyes it and Chanyeol feels so vulnerable waiting for the other alpha to say something. Luckily, his face softens after he takes in Chanyeol’s heavy scent clinging to the clothing, probably able to pick up that Chanyeol wears it often. His teasing gaze is back on Chanyeol, but his voice is gentle when he speaks.

“Your Head Alpha already gave me enough clothes, you know.” 

“Well, those clothes aren’t mine,” Chanyeol says brazenly.

Jongin grins at that, clearly liking Chanyeol’s answer. He puts it on a second later, looking at Chanyeol expectantly. “Will you tie it for me?”

The other alpha is perfectly capable of doing it himself, but Chanyeol jumps at the chance to move closer to Jongin. He reaches out, thin fingers tying each tie and smoothing down the front once he’s done. Jongin's scent surrounds him again, his lips parting in focus as he fixes the coat. His eyes flit to Jongin’s face, unable to stop the smile at the sight of the other’s wet hair against his forehead. He gently lifts the hood of the coat, the animal fur around the edges tickling his fingertips. 

His own coat keeps him safe from the frigid air, but somehow the gentle smile Jongin gives him afterward warms him to his very core.

“Better?” Jongin asks and Chanyeol takes in how his own scent mingles with Jongin’s. He feels satisfied now, relieved that his wolf doesn’t fight him like before. Maybe the trick is to smother the other alpha in his scent.

“Better,” Chanyeol says proudly, finding Jongin’s small giggle precious.

“You’re cute, pup.” Jongin's gaze looks fond, him only looking away when he goes to add more logs to the fire and flip the meat once again. Chanyeol bites his lip.

"You keep calling me that." 

"Do you not like it?" 

"I do," Chanyeol says quietly, making Jongin smirk. He doesn’t say anything else, leaning behind him to fix something on the coat. Chanyeol’s gaze drops to Jongin’s bared neck, heart clenching at the sight of the ruined claim. He sees the multiple claw marks spread across it, like a wolf had literally dug into Jongin’s skin over and over. He can’t imagine the pain he must have gone through, physically and mentally from severing such a sacred bond.

Jongin turns back around then, and even though Chanyeol tries to look away quickly, Jongin catches the other alpha red-handed. His expression hardens a little, eyes downcast now. Chanyeol hates how small he looks.

They both fall into a suffocating silence that makes Chanyeol squirm. He so badly wants to understand Jongin. He wants the other alpha to feel that he can open up to Chanyeol if he wants, that Chanyeol won’t judge him in the slightest.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, hoping he’s not about to make the situation even worse.

“I mean it when I say I haven’t met another wolf like you,” Chanyeol says. Jongin finally looks at him, observing him quietly and that gives Chanyeol a little strength to continue on. “I’ve tried to find others that catch my interest. I’ve almost mated three times.”

Chanyeol pauses. Jongin’s expression softens, waiting patiently for the other to continue.

“My pack members raised me with tales of imprinting and finding a mate. But every time I think my wolf finally connects with another, they never feel the same. Every time I found a mate, they would imprint on someone else.” Chanyeol plays with his hands now, chest feeling tight at all the memories of rejection from those he thought he had fallen for. “I felt like a failure, and I heard others talk about me. About the useless alpha that loses every wolf that comes his way.”

Chanyeol chances looking at Jongin now, licking his lips. 

“I could never possibly understand what you have been through to end up here.” Chanyeol slowly reaches for Jongin’s hand that is resting on the ground, putting his over it. “But I would never judge you for any of it.”

Jongin gives him a long look, eyes flitting down to Chanyeol’s hand on top of his. He turns his hand upside down, spreading his fingers and intertwining Chanyeol’s with his own. He gives Chanyeol a sympathetic look then.

“You’re not useless,” Jongin says, eyes determined.

Chanyeol smiles, squeezing his hand. His thoughts drift back to the last time they were together. “And you’re not unnatural.”

“Your wolf would disagree with that.”

“My wolf doesn’t control me.”

Jongin hums. "You're also not a failure. You and your wolf just feel things more intensely. It's not your fault."

Despite Chanyeol not really feeling bothered by the subject as he had been at first- spending days crying and feeling absolutely miserable after each relationship ended so suddenly- Jongin's words comfort him. He feels warm. Content.

Accepted.

"Thank you," Chanyeol says shyly, ducking his head. 

Jongin's thumb strokes the top of Chanyeol's hand for a few moments, making Chanyeol's cheeks feel warm at the tender gesture. 

They grow quiet now, the crackling of the fire and the soft songs of the birds in the trees around them filling the silence. Chanyeol focuses on Jongin's touch and the way the wind gently carries the other's cedar scent. He grounds himself in this moment by focusing on it, happy he can now that his wolf can't force him to be uncomfortable by it. But the longer he focuses on it, the more he picks up on something that wasn't there before.

It has a certain twinge to it, like how the trees around him smell after it rains. 

When he glances at Jongin, he sees his expression twisting in what looks like pain.

"My pack…" Jongin starts, pausing to collect his thoughts. Chanyeol squeezes his hand to let him know he’s listening, his entire focus on the other alpha. “I came to them like you came to yours. My parents were killed, so I ran away to seek refuge. My pack was very harsh towards me and it took a long time to gain their trust, but they still disliked me because I wasn’t one of their own.”

Chanyeol makes a small noise to show he’s listening. Jongin sighs, eyes glued to their intertwined hands.

“It got better when I showed signs of becoming an alpha,” he smiles a little, as if a fond memory had entered his mind in that moment. “I found a mate. I found a home.”

A frigid breeze sweeps over them, and Jongin’s smile falls from his face. “That didn’t last.”

Chanyeol watches as Jongin grows quiet, heart clenching when Jongin seems to get caught up in his memories. He wants so badly to help Jongin forget, to wipe away that self-loathing expression from his face and hear him laugh again.

He scoots closer so that their thighs touch, switching his left hand holding Jongin’s own with his right and placing their hands in Chanyeol’s lap. Chanyeol’s other arm wraps around Jongin protectively, pulling him closer so that he leans against Chanyeol’s side. Much to his surprise, Jongin curls in on him, resting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and facing towards his neck.

Chanyeol nuzzles his hair, hoping he’s able to offer proper comfort.

In their culture, this is common even for pack mates. Wolves are very protective of each other, and comforting another wolf when they’re in distress is normal. Regardless of your gender, holding and soothing a member of your pack is expected. Chanyeol has done it for Baekhyun once when the beta had his heart broken by a good for nothing omega a few years ago.

Chanyeol wonders if Jongin has had the same experiences with his pack in the past. Surely he would have if he had a mate, but then again he can’t be sure. Chanyeol’s thoughts start to drift to Jongin’s mate, wondering what Jongin could have possibly done to have earned something as extreme as a ruined claim. Surely his liking towards alphas couldn’t have been enough to warrant something so barbaric, right?

Before he can think any further about it, Jongin’s emotions seem to calm and his scent becomes more stable. Jongin moves a little against him, but stays close.

“Thank you for opening up to me.” Jongin sighs a little. “And thank you for listening.”

Chanyeol smiles, especially when Jongin pulls away to smile at him too. “We’re not all that different it seems.”

Jongin’s eyes flit all over Chanyeol’s face, smiling wider. He brings their hands to his lips, kissing the top. “You really are cute, pup.”

Chanyeol is then flustered into silence as Jongin lets go of his hand in favor of bringing the meat off of the fire. He puts it on the clean rock beside him, tearing off a piece and offering it to Chanyeol to try.

He shakes his head. “I brought it for you. You have the first bite.”

Jongin smiles loosely, but Chanyeol can smell in his scent that he’s happy the other is returning the gesture Jongin had first given him. The subtle courtship among them is minimal, but Chanyeol can’t stop the grin on his face when Jongin chews.

The other alpha moans lowly at the taste of the seasoning, Chanyeol’s chest puffing up in pride he brought such a good meal for Jongin to enjoy. Jongin tears off another piece, offering it once again to Chanyeol. He’s about to refuse again, thinking that he can just have more tonight when he goes back home but Jongin’s lips part and his eyes turn a little hooded. Chanyeol feels entranced just by looking at the other alpha.

He tilts his head back a little, tone firm. 

“Eat.”

The single word sends shivers through Chanyeol’s body. Jongin holds the food between his fingers expectantly, and Chanyeol goes to take it from him. Instead, Jongin presses the food to Chanyeol’s lips

“ _Eat_ ,” Jongin says, dominance clear in his scent.

Chanyeol opens his mouth obediently, taking the food from Jongin’s fingers and chewing. Jongin watches intensely, especially when Chanyeol brazenly licks the alpha’s fingers clean.

Jongin’s nostrils flare then, tilting his head. His dark gaze never changes, though a curious glint shines in them now. “What did you do, pup?”

Chanyeol blinks. “What are you talking about?”

“You smell different,” Jongin says plainly.

Chanyeol doesn’t answer, instead reaching over Jongin to grab another piece of meat. Jongin grasps his wrist before he can, and Chanyeol growls, playful but defiant. Jongin ignores it though, and brings the other’s wrist to his face.

Jongin runs his nose along the sensitive skin there, sniffing lightly. He shivers, nipping at the skin and watching Chanyeol’s reaction closely. Chanyeol’s breath hitches when Jongin growls lowly.

Suddenly the other alpha is on top of him, pinning Chanyeol underneath him with his body. Chanyeol’s eyes only flash for a moment, but otherwise only grins in response. Jongin gives him a look of shock, especially when Chanyeol just pulls the other alpha closer. His hand rests on the nape of Jongin’s neck under the other’s hood, squeezing there possessively.

“You…” Jongin starts.

“He can’t stop me from touching you this time,” Chanyeol draws, loving the way Jongin seems to be rendered speechless. His fingers play with Jongin’s long hair at his nape, leaning up and pressing a small kiss to the corner of Jongin’s lips.

Jongin’s eyes flit between his own quickly, like he’s trying to process it all. His eyes begin to glow a deep red, and the low rumbling he releases from his chest excites Chanyeol to no end. Jongin leans down, connecting their lips over and over until he adjusts himself on top of Chanyeol so he can kiss him deeper.

Chanyeol’s eyes flutter closed, sighing as they mouth at each other. He starts to undo the ties of Jongin’s coat, pushing it open and letting his cold hands run under Jongin’s pelts to feel him properly this time. Jongin scent sends sparks through Chanyeol’s body, especially when Jongin’s arousal spikes from Chanyeol’s touch.

Jongin groans, shoving his face in Chanyeol’s neck and placing open mouthed kisses there. The alpha shivers, panting breathlessly. “Fuck, puppy. Your scent…I-I want...”

Chanyeol leans to the side, kissing Jongin’s ear. The alpha only continues to tremble above him, a growl vibrating through Jongin’s chest. “You want?”

“I want,” Jongin starts, words slurring as if he’s drunk. Chanyeol pulls away from him just enough to look at his face. Jongin’s eyes are engulfed in red now, glazed and his cheeks flushed. His lips are parted, gaze intently focused on Chanyeol’s neck now. “I want to _mark_ you.”

“Then do it,” Chanyeol says breathily, pulling a little at Jongin’s hair to get him to look at him. The other alpha’s dark gaze makes arousal curl in his gut. “Mark me.”

Jongin growls again, hunching over as his hands clumsily undo the ties of Chanyeol’s coat too. He does the same to Chanyeol’s pelts before shrugging out of his own. He presses them flush against each other, their warm skin making contact. 

Jongin, as if actually drunk on Chanyeol desire, rubs his face against the other’s chest. He takes his time, devouring every inch of skin there and leaving his scent in his wake. Chanyeol releases little sighs, listening as Jongin’s grunts and growls turn more feral.

His scent flares, especially when Jongin lazily ruts his hips against Chanyeol’s without thinking. They both move against each other languidly, losing track of time as they just _feel_ each other. Chanyeol buries his nose in Jongin’s hair, feeling high off of the other’s pheromones instead of threatened by them like before.

It has the same effect on him as an omega’s desire, Jongin’s pure want and need building and making Chanyeol want to devour him himself. Both of their cocks harden against each other through their pants as they move slowly, Jongin’s curling high and even peeking through the top where the strings of his pants had been loosened. Chanyeol’s mouth waters at the sight of just a sliver of the alpha’s reddened cockhead.

In his haze, Jongin seems to notice this, smirking loosely as his hand dives into his own pants to caress himself between them. Chanyeol watches the sight with a heavy gaze, panting slightly when Jongin pulls his hand back out, fingers slick with his own precome. 

Jongin shoves his fingers into Chanyeol’s mouth, pressing against his tongue. Chanyeol’s growl is deep and practiced, quickly falling into his own haze now as he licks Jongin’s fingers clean. If it had been an omega’s slick, Chanyeol’s instincts would have kicked in immediately. He’d be dizzy with arousal, ready to fuck the omega stupid and knot them until they couldn’t move underneath him.

With the taste of Jongin on his tongue, he feels the same way but more intensely. He wants to fuck the other alpha so badly he has to tighten his grip on the other’s waist just to stop himself, and he thinks the only reason he can push down that urge now is because his natural instincts tied to his wolf is suppressed.

“You want to knot me,” Jongin says, voice deep. He circles his hips down on Chanyeol’s. “I can smell it on you.”

Chanyeol grunts, leaning into Jongin’s neck now and lapping at the skin.

“I’d like to see you _try_ ,” Jongin says, growling loudly this time. If Chanyeol were an omega, he would have cowered in submission, but instead he growls back. He nips harshly at the juncture of Jongin’s neck.

“Shut up and _mark me_ ,” Chanyeol bites out, his knot already swollen and aching as Jongin ruts against it. Jongin moans in response, stopping his movements and slitting a glare at Chanyeol when he grunts in annoyance. He instead palms himself over Chanyeol, hooded gaze never once breaking eye contact with the alpha below him.

Jongin’s nostrils flare, lashes fluttering at the scent of Chanyeol’s knot filling the space between them. Chanyeol does the same, bravely reaching out and cupping Jongin’s knot as the other palms himself. 

Jongin sighs harshly, suddenly pushing down his pants just enough so he can jerk off his cock properly. He moves to straddle Chanyeol’s waist now, hand stuttering on his cock a moment later.

Chanyeol’s flushed chest and neck is met with short ropes of white, Jongin’s warm come settling there. Jongin shakes above him, moaning Chanyeol’s name under his breath and coming again. Some of it lands on Chanyeol’s chin this time, and he can’t stop the pure arousal that’s built up in his system from finally overflowing.

“Nnngh,” Chanyeol’s eyes clench shut as he comes untouched in his pants, hips jerking as he chokes on air. 

Strong alpha pheromones fill the small space around them, the smell of the fire almost completely muted thanks to both of them. Chanyeol moans softly, lashes fluttering open despite how dizzy he is. 

He feels as if he has ran for days, a tired ache seeping into his bones. His vision is a bit blurry, but when his nostrils flare he smells that Jongin is still close. Moments later he feels a wet tongue lap at his chin, cleaning him.

He chuckles, cracking open an eye and seeing Jongin’s smug face. “What’s that look for?”

“You smell like me now,” Jongin says proudly, chest a little puffed up. Chanyeol sniffs the air, smelling Jongin’s scent heavily sticking to him.

Chanyeol laughs a little, looking up at the other alpha fondly. “As if just scenting me wasn’t enough.”

Jongin smirks, gently gripping Chanyeol’s chin and tilting his head as he looks down at him. “No. Because when your wolf wakes up I want it to smell what I did to you. I want you to come back to me seething, so I can put your beast in its place beneath me.”

Chanyeol shudders, not expecting that statement to turn him on as much as does. Jongin looks excited when he sees how much his words have affected Chanyeol. 

“What makes you think your place isn’t beneath me?”

“Oh, puppy.” Jongin’s eyes are bright at Chanyeol’s response, leaning in to lick the shell of the other’s ear. “We’ll just have to see whose knot ends up in who.” 

Chanyeol releases a noise akin to a growl, flipping their positions so Jongin lay spread beneath him. He presses a single kiss to Jongin’s sternum before tying the ties of the other’s pelts back up. He’s careful as he ties Jongin’s coat too, using the cloth Jongin had dried his hair with earlier to clean the mess on his chest. Jongin watches him hungrily as he puts back on his pelts as well, the rogue alpha’s hands suddenly gripping his ass. Chanyeol tenses up a little, especially when Jongin spreads his cheeks through his soiled pants.

“Have you ever presented for someone, pup?”

Jongin’s eyes are sparkling, looking like he’s ready to fuck Chanyeol right then and there despite having already marked him. Chanyeol blinks multiple times, blushing bright red at the thought of doing something so _submissive_.

He shakes his head. “You’re insane.”

“When you go home tonight,” Jongin says, voice stern and commanding. “Practice for me.”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer, stuck between feeling uncomfortable at doing something so unfamiliar and wanting to do it right here and now in front of the other alpha. “I…”

Jongin’s voice is almost hypnotizing this time, especially with the way he seems to already be imagining Chanyeol submitting to him in such a way with how dark his gaze is becoming. “Present for me.”

Chanyeol gulps, wondering if he’ll ever not feel so thrown off by Jongin’s words. He nods, biting his lip. Jongin smiles at that, lifting his hand to caress the shell of Chanyeol’s ear and making the alpha sigh in content.

“Practice for me and maybe I’ll present for you one day.”

Just at the thought, Chanyeol feels dizzy.

Needless to say, Chanyeol goes home that night with his mind full of Jongin as he presses his face to his sheets, his ass held high in the air. He’s trembling, face absolutely red from embarrassment at being in such a submissive position, but he tries to grow used to it.

He’s hardly able to, though. Not when the mixture that Minseok gave him starts to wear off, and his wolf starts to return to him.

He hardly sleeps that night, emotions battling between the rage of his wolf from Jongin’s heavy scent clinging to his skin and the happiness of today’s events. But he remains strong. He’ll fight his wolf as long as he needs to if it means being able to be by Jongin’s side like this for a while longer.

~

  
  


Chanyeol can’t see Jongin for quite a few days again, but he goes to visit him between his duties if he can.

Joohyun keeps him busy for the upcoming feast, but when it passes things begin to go back to normal. She can probably smell Jongin on his scent so she hardly asks about him like before, just giving Chanyeol a highly amused look every once and awhile. The alpha is glad she doesn’t bring it up because honestly, he has no idea what to say.

The only person he has actively spoken to is Minseok, and he wouldn’t tell Joohyun anything unless Chanyeol said he could. They may be mates, but Minseok is like an older brother to him and takes that role very seriously. 

He tells Minseok that the mixture he had made him worked and asks for more. At first, Minseok had been fine with it, but after Chanyeol returns to him again, he warns him of overusing the mixture.

“ _It’s made with natural ingredients so it’s not as strong as you think_ ,” he had said. “ _Your wolf will eventually make it wear off._ ”

It’s true that when Chanyeol is not under the effects of the mixture, he is nothing short of snappy and aggressive to anyone that comes near him. He had even snapped at Joohyun once in front of others, which resulted in her growling and baring her teeth at him until he submitted.

Multiple times Chanyeol had to run through the forest in wolf form to work off the pent up aggression. It proved to be good when a group of vampires had stumbled into their territory. However, his fellow alphas watched in a mix of awe and terror when Chanyeol took out the group in seconds, tearing them limb from limb until there was nothing but pieces left.

Word of it passed around the pack rather quickly, and even Baekhyun showed concern for him one night when he came home late after a long run. 

“ _Maybe you need to get laid_ ,” he said, but cowered when Chanyeol’s eyes flashed and a snarl ripped from his throat. He had apologized to Baekhyun right after, but the beta only laughed nervously. He and everyone else seem to tiptoe around him now. 

Everyone except Jongin who seems to egg him on.

Chanyeol still drinks the mixture before they get together, ignoring his wolf trying to shift before he can drink it all. 

If his wolf doesn’t want to let him do what _he_ wants, then he will fight back. _He’s_ in control of his own instincts. _He_ wants Jongin. His wolf will have to get used to it.

Jongin finds it nothing short of amusing that his wolf is throwing such a hissy fit. 

Of course, over time Jongin starts to highly dislike the idea of Chanyeol suppressing an important part of himself just to be around him. Chanyeol usually shuts him up by shoving some of their shared meal in his mouth, smirking and changing the subject.

Nearly a fortnight goes by like this. They talk and share meals together every couple of days, Chanyeol downing Minseok’s mixture when he needs to. Only when Jongin’s scent seems to fade away on Chanyeol do they do anything more. It usually results in Chanyeol under Jongin as his come stains his skin, Jongin’s red eyes watching him heavily. 

They haven’t done anything more, but that’s okay with Chanyeol despite how his cock aches for the other alpha every time he wakes up. It doesn’t help that Jongin is such a tease either, touching him but never long enough to leave Chanyeol satisfied. He always gets Chanyeol all riled up just before he comes, and then stops. It leaves Chanyeol going mad and one night he snapped, and it was _Jongin_ laying under him with Chanyeol’s come marking _his_ skin.

Round and round they seem to go, dancing around whatever it is they have without going any further than simple handjobs and some major scenting. 

It drives Chanyeol insane, but he’s addicted to every moment of it.

Although, he’s growing more concerned about his wolf. 

The last time Jongin so brazenly came on Chanyeol’s stomach and chest, he felt an uncomfortable itch beneath his skin. It wasn’t until Jongin was nibbling at his ear, asking if he had been practicing presenting for him did Chanyeol realize it was his wolf clawing his way back to the surface.

From then on, he starts to notice the mixture wear off sooner than it had in the past. A couple of times Jongin had been starting to mouth at Chanyeol’s throat, and the other alpha was met with blood red eyes and a deep growl.

Jongin _loves_ it. 

He absolutely _revels_ in the way Chanyeol would go from gazing at him so fondly to ready to kill him right there on the spot. He’d get that heavy look in his eyes, once again staring down at Chanyeol like he’s prey ready to be devoured. Chanyeol would watch a shiver course through Jongin, the arousal so obvious in his scent.

Once Chanyeol blacks out again, elongated nails raised above his head as he straddles Jongin’s hips, ready to claw his throat out. When he finally catches himself, all he can focus on is Jongin’s heated stare and his hard cock pressing against Chanyeol’s ass.

Many nights start to become like this, so he tells Jongin he will take a couple of days to get his head straight again.

“ _But why?_ ” Jongin asks slyly, hands spreading Chanyeol’s thighs so he can fit between them. “ _Every time_ _you try to kill me it just leaves me wanting to fuck you even more_.”

Insane.

Chanyeol is going _insane_.

Despite Jongin’s rather enticing words, he takes a couple of days to focus on rebalancing himself. There is plenty of chores to do for his pack that keep him busy. But his mind always returns to Jongin.

He wants him so bad.

He wants to feel him _properly._

He wants to fuck him- or _hell_ , at this point he wants Jongin to fuck _him_. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know how much longer he can take this. Not only is the aggression from his wolf building up but the sexual frustration Jongin is causing him is pushing him to his limits.

He finds himself practicing presenting every night, becoming accustomed to the vulnerable position despite his wolf causing him to growl and snarl at nothing.

It’s on the last night of his short little break from Jongin that he actually tries to finger himself, that desperate to feel _something_. It ended rather badly, with his wolf deciding it has had enough of being ignored rearing its ugly head, causing him to shift in his tiny hut. Seconds later, he's out running in the forest to blow off some of the anger threatening to consume his entire being. Chanyeol can hardly take in the fact he just put a hole through his own house to escape, overwhelmed by the mixed emotions running through his system.

As his paws hit the soft soil over and over as he runs god knows where, he can once again only think to Jongin.

Even his wolf can only do the same.

It’s only _Jongin, Jongin, Jongin._

Chanyeol needs to do something about this soon. Whether it’s to let his wolf really fight with Jongin’s or to finally beg for Jongin the way the other Alpha is probably waiting for. Either way, Jongin is the only one who can end this suffering. The only problem is the alpha _knows_ this and likes to watch his effect on Chanyeol.

Chanyeol can only pray that Jongin takes pity on him soon.

Preferably in a way that isn’t just marking him with his come and rubbing himself all over him.

  
  


~

It’s a night after Chanyeol tore a hole in his hut in blind rage from his wolf. Joohyun had been absolutely pissed once she found out, sending Chanyeol away with a look that had him with his tail between his legs. Everyone else in the pack had given him similar looks, gazing at him as if he was some young irresponsible pup just getting used to his instincts.

He has been moping ever since and finally decides to just drag himself to Jongin’s camp after taking some of Minseok’s mixture. His shoulders are slumped and his eyes are a bit teary when he thinks too hard about Joohyun scolding him so loudly in front of everyone. As big and tough as he can be, he’s never done well with being yelled at, especially from someone so close to him like Joohyun.

Knowing her she’ll come back to him tomorrow and apologize, but he still feels so down about it.

When he comes up to the fire Jongin is currently poking at, he just sits in front of it without really looking up. Jongin looks at him for a few moments, tilting his head.

“Chanyeol?” Jongin’s voice is soft, and Chanyeol feels the tension leave his body at just the sound. “Puppy, what’s wrong?” 

Jongin is at his side in an instant, eyes filled with worry. Chanyeol swallows harshly, looking up at Jongin. The other alpha cups his cheek, and Chanyeol leans into the touch. Just that has him feeling better already.

“I got in trouble today,” Chanyeol sniffs. “It’s not a big deal.”

Jongin smiles. “It is if it upset you like this.”

Chanyeol laughs a little, probably looking a little pathetic. “I’m just an idiot. I deserved the scolding.”

“What did you do?” Jongin’s hand on his cheek falls to Chanyeol’s shoulder, fingers reaching up to tuck the strands of Chanyeol’s hair behind his ear. He traces the shell of his ear too, and Chanyeol relaxes under the touch, feeling any somber emotions from before leave him instantly.

“I… pissed off my wolf. I shifted and ran straight through the wall of my hut.”

Jongin snorts, laughing merrily. Chanyeol can’t help but to laugh too, relaxing into Jongin’s side when the other alpha curls up next to him. “Such a clumsy puppy aren’t you?”

“What can I say?” Chanyeol smiles easily now, closing his eyes and taking in Jongin’s scent. He smells especially good tonight, and Chanyeol wonders if he had been touching himself before Chanyeol came to his campsite. It wouldn’t be the first time it happened.

“Are you really okay?” Jongin asks, voice soft again. It makes Chanyeol open his eyes and take in the sincere look from the other alpha, feeling that tiny bit of sadness creep up on him again.

“I am,” Chanyeol promises. “I just… I don’t like being yelled at. No one does, but it really affects me and no matter how hard I try to not let it get to me, it does..”

Jongin gives him a long look, hand stroking Chanyeol’s cheek once again. Chanyeol swallows harshly, looking down at his lap as he speaks again.

“My emotions affect me a lot. I-It’s also why my past relationships never worked out. I’ve never been much of an alpha in a lot of the other pack member’s eyes.”

Jongin takes in the vulnerable look Chanyeol gives him and sighs.

“Oh, Chanyeol.” He wraps his arms around Chanyeol now and brings him close, letting him rest his head on in his neck. Chanyeol nuzzles the crook of Jongin’s neck as Jongin hugs him. “You’re such a strong alpha. Others just don’t see it, but I do. You saved my life, so that must mean something right?”

Jongin pulls away enough to smile at Chanyeol when he sniffles a little. “You think I’m strong?”

“The second strongest I’ve ever met,” Jongin grins.

“Who’s the first?”

“Me, of course.”

Jongin’s smile is defiant, and it succeeds in making Chanyeol laugh. “You’re insufferable.”

“I try.” Jongin’s eyes soften again, and the alpha nuzzles Chanyeol’s cheek, a small but intimate gesture. “As I said before, you and your wolf just feel things a lot more than others do. I think it’s a good trait to have.”

Chanyeol grows a little quiet then, heart skipping a beat at the compliment. His cheeks are warm now, and he has to chase away hopeful thoughts that enter his mind that perhaps Jongin is _actually_ responding to his courting. 

He shouldn’t get his hopes up, though. He doesn’t think he can take another rejection so he tries his best not to think of Jongin ever possibly wanting to _stay_ with him. Though, the thought has him wanting to sigh dreamily. 

Jongin suddenly pokes his side, snickering when Chanyeol startles. Chanyeol slits him a glare, and when all Jongin does is laugh arrogantly, Chanyeol goes for the kill.

He attacks Jongin’s sides through his pelts, jabbing until Jongin is practically squealing with laughter. He’s never heard the alpha laugh in such a high pitch, child-like laugh but it absolutely warms Chanyeol’s heart to hear.

Chanyeol stops, caught up in how pretty Jongin is under him, how much he shines in the firelight beside them. Jongin’s honey eyes shine as they look up at Chanyeol, his smile bright and dazzling. Chanyeol is so taken he doesn’t realize just how long he’s staring, eyes tracing Jongin’s flawless skin, from his beautiful jawline to his pretty nose.

He knows he looks as starstruck as he feels, and Jongin looks up at him through his lashes. His expression turns a little dazed too, eyes flitting to Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol leans in, feeling Jongin’s soft exhale before their lips brush. 

Jongin’s fingers thread themselves through Chanyeol’s hair, giving a small noise of satisfaction when Chanyeol’s tongue slips between his lips.

They kiss languidly, deeply. Deeper than they have ever kissed before and Chanyeol loses himself in Jongin. Both of them give little gasps and soft moans ever once and a while, but never once stop.

By the time Chanyeol breaks the kiss, they’re both panting, their chests rising and falling to the same rhythm. 

Chanyeol’s nostrils flare at Jongin’s cedar scent surrounding him, a sweet edge to it that has his blood rushing south real quick.

“You drive me insane,” Chanyeol mumbles, pressing their foreheads together.

Jongin smirks loosely, hooking his legs around Chanyeol’s waist. “How so?”

His tone is sly as a fox, and Chanyeol wants to _ruin him_.

“You invite me in every time we are together,” Chanyeol shivers, his hand reaching to run his palm along Jongin’s strong thigh wrapped around him. The shelter Jongin has made for himself under the small rock formation around them keeps in warmth, so neither of them need their coats. Which is good because Chanyeol likes the fact he’s able to tear off Jongin’s pelts if he needs to. For now, he just buries his nose in Jongin’s chest and breathes. “Your scent begs for me to present to you and let you fuck me how you wish.”

Chanyeol growls as Jongin chuckles breathlessly, glaring at the alpha. “Your scent begs me to fuck _you_ too, and it’s all I ever think about.”

“But?” Jongin asks playfully, eyes sparkling in the firelight.

Chanyeol takes both of Jongin’s hands, pinning them over the alpha’s head. 

He is the one with Jongin in a vulnerable position, the other alpha almost completely in a position of submission beneath Chanyeol. And yet, with Jongin’s heavy gaze, Chanyeol feels like he is the one being pinned down.

“But you won’t let me touch you properly. You won’t be _mine_.”

Jongin’s smirk grows, and he gives a lick to Chanyeol’s cheek. Then, he does the unthinkable.

For the first time since they’ve been fooling around together, Jongin bares his throat at Chanyeol in submission. The alpha trembles from having to stop himself from immediately lunging at him to _bite_.

“Then tonight I’m yours, pup.”

_I’m yours._

The very idea of Jongin saying he’s _his_ has him releasing a low, satisfied rumble from his chest. He leans in, teeth scraping at Jongin’s throat the way he’s dreamed of doing since they first started scenting each other. His eyes steadily go red as he goes to kiss the other man, coaxing small breathy sighs as Chanyeol begins to palm Jongin’s cock through his pelts.

Jongin is so warm underneath him, and Chanyeol just craves more. Much, much more.

Chanyeol loosens the ties of the other’s pants as they mouth at each other, their tongues brushing over and over. There is an air of dominance to the kiss, where both of them push to lead it, but ultimately Chanyeol wins when Jongin turns pliant from Chanyeol’s bare palm reaching into his pants.

Chanyeol wraps his fingers around the length, breaking their kiss to press their foreheads together. His gaze stays glued to Jongin’s fluttering lashes as he slowly strokes the other until he’s fully hard in his hand.

Feeling Jongin physically harden from his touch makes him groan, unable to stop the shudder that washes over him like a wave. His own cock stirs, pressing against the confines of his pants more and more as Jongin shivers under him. 

He no longer pins Jongin down, the other alpha’s hands grasping at Chanyeol’s biceps. He hovers over the rogue alpha, Jongin’s head lifting to watch Chanyeol hastily undo the ties of his own pants. He pulls them down enough to let his own cock free, and Jongin moans at the sight.

His head falls back when Chanyeol wraps his hand around them both, barely able to do so properly because of their size, but Jongin seems to appreciate his effort when he bucks up into the touch. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol says under his breath, not even bother to set a slow pace, wanting nothing more than to see them both leaking precome over each other. His eyes are glued to Jongin’s cock, how thick and red it’s becoming from his touch. 

Suddenly his hair is being pulled, fingers threading themselves in his untamed hair and forcing him to look down at Jongin’s blissed out face. The other’s hooded eyes are glowing a deep red, and his spit slicked lips part prettily.

“Faster,” he orders, voice barely above a whisper.

Chanyeol ignores him, smirking a little in defiance. Instead, he digs his thumb into the slit of Jongin’s fat cockhead, making the other alpha stiffen. Jongin pulls his hair harder in retaliation, baring his teeth a little this time.

“I said _faster_ ,” Jongin growls, using one of his hands resting on Chanyeol’s hips and forcing them down against his own. Their cocks are pressed against each other now, and Chanyeol grunts when Jongin ruts his hips against his. “Since we can’t fuck without you trying to kill me at least _act_ like you can.”

Chanyeol grits his teeth, one hand pressing to Jongin’s abdomen and the other supporting his weight next to Jongin’s head. He rolls his hips down, growling at the friction and roughly fucking up against Jongin until they’re both panting. 

Both of Jongin’s hands sneak into his pants as their bodies move together, fingernails digging into Chanyeol’s ass cheeks and pressing him closer. Jongin releases a deep growl, grunting. 

Chanyeol’s nostrils flare when the other’s scent starts to engulf him, swallowing him whole and sending him over the edge of sanity. He bares his teeth, but rather than going for the kill like he had last time, he sinks his teeth into Jongin’s neck and stays there. He uses it as leverage to fuck against Jongin harder, the bite making Jongin tense up and release a cry of pleasure.

His teeth don’t puncture skin like a claim, but they leave their mark showing he really _is_ Chanyeol’s for the night. And Chanyeol fucking _loves_ that.

Their cocks slide together easily now, their precome mixing from the overwhelming friction. Jongin kisses him messily, lust running through their veins as they moan into each other’s mouths over and over.

The fire is the only source of light they have to look at each other’s matching flushed cheeks and expressions of need. Chanyeol knows he looks just as ready to snap as Jongin does at this moment, but the alpha feels a thrill at how Jongin is suppressing his urges to let Chanyeol fuck against him how he wants.

It’s only when Jongin’s scent shifts into something stronger, something more addicting and mouthwatering, does Chanyeol halt his movements. Jongin snarls at the loss of friction, but Chanyeol finds himself taking in gulps of air at the very smell of Jongin’s knot starting to form.

He has smelled Jongin’s knot before, but not like this. Not when the desire is directed at _him_ in such a potent way that he can feel it in Jongin’s scent how close the other is to snapping. Jongin wants it inside _him_ , wants Chanyeol hanging off of it and shivering as he’s stuffed full of it.

Jongin’s expression mirrors the same sentiment, gazing up at Chanyeol like he is nothing but prey.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol shudders, shaking with need at this point. This is too much for him to take. His instincts are going absolutely haywire, leaving his head reeling. But he loves it and he’s already getting addicted to it.

Jongin grips Chanyeol’s throat, his own chest heaving. He lifts his head and presses his lips to Chanyeol’s ear, licking the shell lewdly. “I want to be inside you, pretty alpha. I want to be the first alpha to ever knot your tight ass.”

Chanyeol feels dizzy, his vision hazy. He arches when Jongin’s hand on his ass moves, moaning entirely too loudly when the other alpha rubs circles around the rim of his asshole.

“I want to be the first cock to stretch you open.” 

Chanyeol growls, bucking his hips against Jongin again to make him shut up. Jongin moans in response. “You talk too much.”

Jongin smirks and releases a breathy laugh. It’s then that Chanyeol notices the little droplets of sweat dripping down Jongin’s forehead, wondering how it’s possible he can get any more attractive than he already is. 

“You like it.”

“Unfortunately, I do.” Chanyeol kisses him, pulling away after a few moments before the Jongin can deepen it. He rolls his hips slowly, looking down at Jongin with need. His voice is just above a whisper, his wolf absolutely hating him for the next words he utters. “I’ll let you stretch me open just this once.”

Jongin looks up at him completely shell-shocked, and Chanyeol uses it to his advantage. He crawls down the other’s body, nuzzling the pelts covering Jongin’s chest as he goes. He stops at Jongin’s hips, pulling his pants down to his ankles and settling his body between the other’s legs.

It’s just like oh so long ago when Chanyeol had been licking his wounds, and he gives a playful lick to Jongin’s inner thigh. It seemed his healing really worked because there isn’t any evidence of the other’s wounds anymore, just flawless skin that Chanyeol is ready to mark up himself.

He does, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin as Jongin props himself up on his elbows. 

If Chanyeol was overwhelmed from the other’s scent before, he’s definitely absolutely drowning in it now. 

Jongin’s hard cock lays there pulsing next to him and he nuzzles his cheek against the other’s balls. He looks up at Jongin through his lashes, red eyes watching Jongin’s expression turn borderline feral at the sight. Chanyeol feels pride filling his chest when Jongin moans helplessly as the alpha grasps his cock and licks up the shaft.

Even with Minseok’s mixture being fresh in his system, everything inside of Chanyeol screams for him to stop. That this is _wrong_ . That he is submitting to another _inferior_ alpha in the most degrading way to their entire species.

But feeling of the warmth of Jongin’s cockhead against his pursed lips and the small twitch the other’s cock gives when a bit of the other’s precome spreads there spurs him on. Jongin’s knot at the bottom of his shaft is slightly swollen, and Chanyeol massages it with his thumb.

Chanyeol makes sure to keep eye contact with Jongin as he opens his mouth. He lets Jongin’s cock slip past his lips, his lips stretched thin by the other’s girth. He takes as much as he can, not used to swallowing a cock of Jongin’s size like this, but he quickly adjusts and finds a steady pace to bob his head to.

Jongin throws his head back, cursing loudly. Chanyeol moans around the cock in his mouth at the sight of the rogue alpha’s bared neck. He reaches between his own legs, jerking himself off at the sight of Jongin falling apart from just his mouth. 

The taste of Jongin’s arousal makes him feel drunk and he pulls off of his cock long enough to lap at the head, and really _taste him_. He fists both of their cocks as he suckles at Jongin’s cockhead, the powerful smell of the other’s knot completely swelling making Chanyeol nearly go cross-eyed.

Chanyeol’s knot is already swollen, pulsing and aching to the point where Chanyeol is about to go mad. Jongin’s hand fists in Chanyeol’s hair again, slowly lifting his hips up and down so that his shaft and knot rubs against the other’s face. Chanyeol growls, taking the other’s cock back into his mouth and bobbing his head again, the cool wind blowing on his face and making him feel where the other’s wet precome is spread across his mouth and across the bridge of his nose. 

It’s then that Chanyeol decides to be brave, using his middle finger to circle around Jongin’s hole and breach ever so slightly.

Jongin grunts loudly, deciding to hold Chanyeol’s head still and fuck up into his mouth how he wants. Chanyeol’s eyes widen, his hand stuttering on his own cock as his entire body tenses and he gives a muffled cry.

He releases all over his own hand, come spurting from his flushed cock in long ropes of white.

Jongin lets Chanyeol off his cock long enough to gasp for air, both of their chests heaving as Chanyeol calms his racing heart.

“S-Shit Jongin,” Chanyeol says, eyelashes fluttering. He can hardly breathe, vision blackening at the edges from the intensity of his orgasm. He half expects Jongin’s gentle touch like before, but all he hears is a deep animalistic growl from the man in front of him.

Chanyeol’s red eyes flit to Jongin’s, chest puffing up in response without really meaning to, but Jongin is quick. He’s on him in an instant, flipping Chanyeol around and pinning him down by his neck with his forearm. Chanyeol’s first instinct is to fight back, but he reels that in, shuddering in pleasure when Jongin starts biting his shoulder and scraping his teeth down Chanyeol’s back.

“I want to _fuck_ you. Claim you as _mine_.” 

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

Chanyeol’s body feels on fire at the thought and all he can do in response is lift his hips, dizzy at the feeling of Jongin’s hard cock against his cheeks. Chanyeol’s wolf is foaming at the teeth in absolute _rage_ right now, and if he’s not careful his control will snap.

But then Jongin is scooping some of Chanyeol’s come off of the alpha’s hand, sliding a single finger inside Chanyeol and suddenly his mind goes blank from pleasure.

“Jongin,” he moans, uncaring how high pitched it sounds. Jongin only grunts in response, the rogue alpha’s breathing labored as he adds another finger and thrusts them lightly. Chanyeol’s body moves against the grass below him, and when Jongin starts to scissor him open he feels stretched too thin. “J-Jongin, m-my wolf. He’ll- I can’t-”

Suddenly Jongin withdraws his fingers and Chanyeol feels him press his nose to his nape. He licks there soothingly, nuzzling.

“Shhh, puppy,” Jongin pants, voice strained. He noses Chanyeol’s cheek when he turns his head to look at him. Chanyeol’s eyes flutter, taking in how close to the edge Jongin really is. His eyes are glazed, face and neck flushed bright red in the flames of the fire. Chanyeol’s eyes widen when Jongin guides his fat cockhead past his rim, pressing in and just resting there. “L-Let me m-mark you again.”

Chanyeol chokes on air at the foreign feeling, subconsciously tightening around the tip of Jongin’s dick inside him. Jongin gasps, breath hitching.

Chanyeol trembles at the feeling of Jongin’s cock twitching, warm come filling him seconds later. His head is spinning harshly, not used to this feeling, to _liking it_. 

Jongin isn’t deep enough inside of him for it all to stay inside and his ass is still too tight, so it spills out over his rim and makes a mess of Chanyeol’s thighs. Jongin presses their bodies flush together as he comes one last time, arms wrapping around Chanyeol’s torso. Jongin holds him close, pressing his face to Chanyeol’s neck as they both breathe.

Jongin licks the crook of Chanyeol’s neck lazily, Chanyeol turning his head and nuzzling his face against Jongin’s. Jongin noses him, a deep rumble coming from his chest. Chanyeol responds the same, smiling as Jongin pulls out of him and lays down next to him. They’re both still in their pelts, only their lower halves exposed as Jongin intertwines their legs.

Chanyeol gives into his alpha tendencies that he always falls into after sex, kissing and licking Jongin’s neck to spread his scent there. He strokes Jongin’s long hair and the shaved sides, scratching lightly at the other’s scalp.

Jongin’s quiet chuckle fills their silence. “You’re grooming me.”

Chanyeol licks his cheek then, enjoying the way Jongin’s eyes crinkle when he starts to smile. “I’m an alpha. It’s my job.”

Jongin hums. “I’ve slept with other alpha’s before, pup. None have them have ever offered the same courtesy.”

There is a small beat of silence, and Chanyeol pulls away enough to look down at the other alpha. Jongin looks up at him with the same smile as before, eyes sparkling from the flames of the fire. “Are you serious?”

Jongin doesn’t say anything, just lifting his hand to stroke Chanyeol’s ear and smoothing down the hair around it. The act is sweet, fond even, especially with Jongin’s dimple filled smile directed straight at him. Chanyeol can’t stop his own smile from breaking out on his lips. He leans back down, continuing his grooming and basking in the absolute elation blooming in Jongin’s cedar scent.

He presses his lips to Jongin’s temple and gives little licks all over his face, Jongin’s arm loosely around Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol’s eyes catch a glimpse of the ruined claim mark on the side of Jongin’s neck. He swallows, heart clenching at the sight. Regardless, he leans in and kisses the scarred skin there too.

It grows quiet after that, Jongin’s giggles no longer filling the space between them. Chanyeol carefully pulls the blanket he had once gifted Jongin over them, throwing another few logs on the fire. He settles down next to Jongin again, looking at him worriedly.

Jongin watches him, eyes flitting between Chanyeol’s. “You’re staying?”

“I’m an alpha,” Chanyeol says again, this time a little softer. “I protect those that I lay with.”

“I’m an alpha,” Jongin mocks teasingly. “I can protect myself.”

Chanyeol knows he’s kidding, but it concerns him further. It doesn’t sit well with him at all, and a part of him aches to fully understand what Jongin has gone through. “Then if I can’t offer protection, I can at least offer warmth.”

Jongin smiles at that, pulling Chanyeol close then. “Warmth is enough of an excuse then.”

They kiss briefly and Jongin settles his head on Chanyeol’s bicep. 

“You did well,” Jongin says, and Chanyeol oddly feels himself swell with pride from the complement. “I was ready to meet your wolf and possibly even my demise this time.”

“I really wanted this,” Chanyeol admits, blushing a little. “I didn’t know I had self-control like that.”

Jongin hums and strokes Chanyeol’s lips with his long fingers. “Well… Your lips looked very pretty around my cock.”

“I’m sure yours will look pretty around mine too.” Chanyeol shoots back smugly, enjoying the feeling of Jongin against him.

“I could fit your cock in my mouth no problem. You could even fit your fist in my mouth and I’d be just fine.” Jongin looks excited, like a pup ready to show off his new toy. 

Chanyeol smiles, playing with Jongin’s hair again. “I don’t believe you.

Jongin laughs freely this time, it ringing in the dark forest around him. His eyebrows raise, excited again. “Go ahead. Try.”

Jongin his mouth, eyes crinkling. Chanyeol should really think before he acts because he just curls his hand into a fist and readily shoves it in Jongin’s mouth. He’s left dumbfounded when it fits, and his expression makes Jongin laugh loudly like a seal.

Jongin accidentally bites Chanyeol’s fist because of his giggles, making the other alpha yelp and burst out into laughter as well. They both feed off of each other, giggling to the point of tears. Their stomachs hurt by the time they calm down, both of them relaxing in each other’s embrace as the fire crackles next to them.

Jongin takes Chanyeol’s hand tentatively after a few moments though, demeanor turning shy. “I… really like being with you like this, pup.”

Chanyeol squeezes the other alpha’s hand, intertwining their fingers and laying them between them. Shadows dance across Jongin’s skin from the burning fire, and it just makes him glow in Chanyeol’s eyes. 

“I really like being with you like this too,” Chanyeol whispers. Their eyes meet and Chanyeol sees a vulnerable look cross Jongin’s expression the longer they stare at one another. Jongin swallows hard, gaze lowering, as if he wants to say something but can’t find the strength to.

Chanyeol wants so badly to have Jongin open up to him again, but Jongin looks so skittish in this moment that he can only think to do one thing. He pulls Jongin in much like the other alpha did earlier, hugging him to his chest. He makes sure his hold is secure and comforting as he rubs up and down Jongin’s back.

Jongin’s cedar scent somewhat balances out, but Chanyeol picks up on the other’s sadness staining it.

“Thank you,” Jongin says under his breath, and Chanyeol’s not sure if he meant to say it or not. Regardless, he pulls away just enough to see Jongin clinging to him, looking up at him with those big, pretty eyes.

Jongin’s gaze shifts and Chanyeol watches him stare into the fire, continuing to play with his hair just because he can. 

“Chanyeol?”

“Hm?”

“If I told you I will leave at the bloom of Spring’s first flower, what would you say?”

Chanyeol blinks, fingers halting in Jongin’s hair. He thinks about it.

He and Jongin know each other pretty well at this point, but only at a surface level. His wolf is still scratching underneath his skin, threatening to force him to shift and put Jongin in his place beneath Chanyeol paw and teeth. 

His wolf wants him to scream for him to get off their lands _now_ , even after weeks of Chanyeol being around Jongin. 

His wolf wants him to claw out Jongin’s heart for the dominance he showed during their intimacy and _kill_ the alpha threatening him in such a way. But Chanyeol feels absolutely empty at the thought of Jongin leaving. His chest feels heavy and his heart… his heart aches at the thought of not seeing Jongin again.

Jongin is special. And Chanyeol’s never held something so precious in his arms before. Chanyeol’s arms pull him closer, pressing Jongin’s back to his chest under the blanket possessively.

“Then I will pick every budding flower before each morning so you may never see one bloom.”

Jongin looks at him again, smile soft and docile. Chanyeol’s heart skips a beat. 

“I was hoping you would say that, pup.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol sighs, putting on the heavy ceremonial robes in front of him. They’re made of thick fur, able to keep him warm during the long periods of time he has to spend outside. He tries his best to tie the large tie to his side properly, but his fingers refuse to cooperate with him.

He sighs loudly in his quiet hut. He closes his eyes, his head feeling dizzy. A growl rumbles in his chest, and when he opens his eyes again, he knows they’re red. He blinks and they’re back to normal. 

Chanyeol shakes his head. 

It’s the full moon tonight so Chanyeol is a bit off. It’s normal for a wolf to be more in tune with their instincts during this time, but Chanyeol feels like he barely has control over his wolf right now. He feels like he’s spread paper thin and that one small push will have him immediately shifting, him being at the mercy of his wolf until the end of the full moon.

It doesn’t help that, as usual, all he can focus on is Jongin.

He smiles a little at the memory of their night together, and he finds himself missing his touch. He thinks back to how good it felt to have Jongin against him like that, about how it would feel to have _all_ of Jongin inside him next time.

Chanyeol then notices the way his fingers are gripping the material of his robes until his knuckles turn white, another growl bubbling in his throat. He sighs in frustration, anger flashing through him as he messily finishes tying the robes.

His wolf is getting to him right now, he knows, but he’s so angry because he hasn’t been able to see Jongin for multiple days because of it. He and Jongin found out Minseok’s mixture no longer works on him when Jongin quite literally had to throw Chanyeol off of him when the alpha pounced on him with his teeth bared and his eyes glowing dangerously. Chanyeol could only send him longing looks from across the small meadow until Jongin amusedly told him to just go back and get some rest.

He did yell after Chanyeol just before the alpha disappeared, though. When Chanyeol turned around he had seen Jongin was closer to him then, only a few feet away. His feet were spread, shoulders back and arms crossed over his chest. His head was tilted up, lips parted and pulled into a lopsided smirk as his scent oozed confidence.

“ _Come to me during the full moon_ ,” he had said, eyes flashing red then. “ _And I’ll finally put you in your place, pretty alpha_.”

Chanyeol shivers at the memory, remembering how he wanted nothing more than to fall to his knees right then and there in front of the other alpha. The clear challenge in his voice was meant for his wolf, but Chanyeol finds himself affected by the statement even now.

He’s not sure if it’s his wolf’s rage bleeding into him, but a part of him is fired up about the aspect of meeting Jongin tonight. He’s buried this aggression and anger for so long, that now it’s just boiling over and he needs to get it _out_. He worries he may really end up hurting Jongin, but the other alpha seems confident he won’t, and Chanyeol trusts that. 

Another part of him is looking forward to seeing Jongin in his wolf form.

All of the time they have spent together, and Jongin still hasn’t shown him. He’s never really asked, but he’s always been curious. Now he’s going to be able to see Jongin in action too, see how strong he really is. 

A part of Chanyeol wants to say that Jongin is all bark, no bite, but he knows that’s just his wolf’s hot-headed attitude coming through. 

Chanyeol looks outside, seeing that the sun is setting. He has to first make it through the ceremony his pack holds every month, then he’s free to spend the night how he wants. Joohyun has rules for their pack to stick close, some even deciding to go on a pack run together, but Chanyeol knows the moment he shifts, he’ll find his way straight to Jongin.

As Chanyeol carries handfuls of assorted foods and walks with Baekhyun to the large bonfire in the middle of his camp, all he can think about is what is Jongin doing? Is he already in wolf form? Is he waiting for Chanyeol? Did he eat yet today?

“You’re very out of it,” Baekhyun notes, laughing a little. “A certain knot on your mind?”

Chanyeol glares, resisting the urge to snap at him. Baekhyun would usually cower in response, but the beta seems to be gaining confidence from his own wolf under the effects of the full moon. “Shut up.”

“Hey, I’m not judging. I think it’s nice you’ve found someone again.”

Chanyeol softens, especially when Baekhyun just gives him a wide smile. He sighs, looking at the ground and speaking lowly when they approach some of their pack mates. “I’m worried my wolf will never accept him. I’m ready to claw out his throat because of it all.”

“That’s kind of hot.” Baekhyun shrugs at Chanyeol’s bewildered stare. “Look every relationship takes work. Yours just might need some paws and teeth to settle things down. It’s not unheard of.”

It’s true. Even relationships dubbed as ‘normal’ in their culture don’t always start off so pretty. Many times omegas challenge their alphas or betas, and the couple will fight until the other submits. Usually, it involves the more feral sides to them, but then again Jongin has pointed out that Chanyeol is very connected to his wolf to the point where his emotions run very deep. He admits that often his instincts do as well, so maybe he actually needs this.

Chanyeol feels a little comforted by Baekhyun’s words, smiling at him a little. “Thanks, Baek.”

Baekhyun winks at him, walking ahead of him then to drop off the food in front of the fire. Chanyeol does the same, bowing to the fire and whispering a small prayer to the moon goddess. He and Baekhyun stand with the others, silent as everyone gathers. 

Soon the sun sets, the night sky black against the crimson flames rising high in the sky, flaming licking and curling around the stars. The pale moonlight settles over them all, and Chanyeol closes his eyes.

“Protect us Dallae, on this night.” Joohyun says, her and Minseok carrying a special mix of the bark from the trees at the moon goddess’ shrine in the mountains. They both throw it into the flames, embers flying around them. “Light our paths and show us the way home as we part on this sacred night.”

There is silence, and Chanyeol opens his eyes. Everyone is looking to the moon now, all praying softly. Joohyun and Minseok quietly bring forward a few members that had just found out their second gender. They both have them kneel before them, gently painting their faces with the sacred soil from Dallae’s shrine. 

Joohyun and Minseok also hold a small ceremony for two of the newborn pups that were born the week before, blessing them and bringing them under the goddess’ protection. Chanyeol normally swoons over this part, always having wanted pups himself.

His jaw tightens when a thought flashes through his mind, too quick to contemplate but enough to piss off his wolf completely and make him outright growl. Baekhyun side-eyes him, poking him in the ribs. 

“ _What_?” he mouths at Chanyeol, and the alpha finds himself flushing bright red. Luckily the flames in front of them hide it, and he just stares at the ground.

He can’t admit to the beta that he just thought of Jongin fucking him full of his pups.

He’s pretty sure he can’t admit that to _anyone_ , even if the act itself is completely impossible.

Fuck, what is wrong with him? He can’t focus. He’s a mix of anger and desire right now, hardly able to stand still as Joohyun addresses the goddess one more time. Everyone closes their eyes and bows their head, but not Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s eyes are focused just past the fire, fixated on the forest line where he knows Jongin is there waiting.

“Praise Dallae,” Joohyun says, raising her arms. The shells animal bones she has sewn in an overlay over her extravagant robes ring against each other as she moves.

“Praise Dallae,” Chanyeol’s packmates answer.

Chanyeol’s shoulders roll, hardly breathing now. His jaw is set, hands balled into fists as he slowly falls into his wolf.

“Praise Dallae,” Joohyun says one more time, a feral growl to her tone afterward.

“Praise Dallae.”

A snarl rips through Chanyeol now, body jerking as he falls to his hands and knees. He growls, fur growing from his skin and bones reshaping as the ties of his robes loosen. His teeth sharpen, snout growing and paws replacing hands as his robes pool around his wolf form. Chanyeol isn’t alone in his shifting, all of his packmates doing the same around him. 

Chanyeol howls, head raised towards the moon as it rings through the camp.

His packmates join him, howling all together like they always do before the pack run begins. But Chanyeol wanted to be sure Jongin would hear his call.

Because Chanyeol and his wolf are coming for him.

And nothing is holding him back this time.

~

Chanyeol runs through the brush of the forest, the path to Jongin’s campsite practically second nature to him. He moves quickly, his paws digging into the wet earth beneath him. He picks up on Jongin’s scent now, and Chanyeol can hardly think straight anymore.

Any desire or excitement he had felt earlier is completely masked over by his wolf. His instincts drown out his human emotions and leave him feeling wild and untamed.

He steps into the clearing, stopping when he sees Jongin simply sitting on the ground waiting, head cocked and legs spread as he leans back on his hands. Chanyeol growls, long and deep, ears going flat on top of his head. 

Jongin grins at the sight of him, standing and dusting himself off. He takes in Chanyeol's deep, chocolate-colored fur patched with black at his haunches and hums as if satisfied with Chanyeol's appearance. “It’s about time. My, my. What a pretty boy you are.”

The moon is high above them, casting its light down on them both. Chanyeol’s hair along his spine rises, and he adjusts his stance. His muscles are tense, waiting to pounce.

Chanyeol towers over Jongin, looking absolutely monstrous compared to Jongin’s thin human form. Still, Jongin doesn’t look intimidated. He keeps eye contact with Chanyeol, irises a matching blood red. The alpha bends forward, smirking widely. His eyes are bright, as wild as Chanyeol feels.

“Well come on then, puppy." Jongin licks his lips, eyes hooded as his cedar scent begins suffocating Chanyeol. “Show me your teeth."

Chanyeol bares his teeth, snarling and not even hesitating to lunge forward. Jongin runs straight at him too, and Chanyeol leaps at the last minute to pounce on the other alpha. Jongin falls to the ground enough to slide under him and dodge his attack. Chanyeol hardly gives him time to get his footing, quick to turn and swipe his large paw at Jongin’s form.

Jongin growls, Chanyeol’s sharp nails nicking his arm but he hardly reacts from it. Chanyeol’s sharp teeth snap at him, and Jongin is brave enough to give a swift kick to Chanyeol’s jaw. It sends the wolf back a little, leaving him a little surprised that Jongin is this strong even in human form. 

Jongin preens at the bewildered look on the wolf’s face, chest heaving but a smug expression making its way onto his face.

It just pisses Chanyeol off even more.

Chanyeol goes for the attack again, snarling and running at the other alpha again. Jongin doesn’t pull the same trick as before, but he isn’t able to escape Chanyeol this time. 

Chanyeol’s sharp nails snag on Jongin’s pelts, able to pull him to the ground and pin him. His small human form is no match for Chanyeol’s wolf, and the alpha hardly thinks about what he’s doing as he tears at Jongin’s pelts with his teeth. They catch on Jongin’s abdomen, drawing blood there and it’s then that he feels the other alpha shift under his paw.

Jongin’s bare skin is replaced with pale white fur already stained with his own blood, snarl absolutely ferocious as the other alpha lunges for Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol grunts as he’s thrown onto his back, Jongin’s teeth digging into his flesh as Chanyeol kicks and claws at him.

He breaks Jongin’s grip, them both rolling around, teeth clashing as they fight. Their blood mattes their fur in areas, but it doesn’t matter. They’ll heal quickly. Pain hardly occurs to Chanyeol in this moment anyway, his mind entirely focused on Jongin's bared teeth and glowing eyes.

They both push anyway at each other, Chanyeol rolling and landing on his paws. Jongin does the same a few feet away, and both of them circle each other. Jongin barks at him, voice deep and menacing. Chanyeol lunges again in response, chasing after Jongin as he avoids each and every attack. 

Chanyeol isn't sure how long this goes on for, but his wolf never stops. Not once does he let Jongin get the upper hand, but they're both strong and Jongin does well holding his ground even when Chanyeol's teeth dig into his flesh. 

But Chanyeol's wolf can only take so much, and he finds himself slowing down. His bite is quick, but Jongin is _quicker_. If Chanyeol is honest, he's never once gone up against an alpha like Jongin. Every blow comes with immense power and with every attack, Jongin is swift and strategic. Jongin knocks him off his paws multiple times, but he has done the same.

Neither of them back down, snarls ripping from their throats as they destroy some of the nearby trees. It's only when Jongin runs full force into his side, throwing him against the nearby rock formation the other alpha uses for shelter, does Chanyeol cry out.

Some of the rocks crack under the force, crumbling around him. Chanyeol's vision goes blurry for a few moments, but he still bares his teeth threateningly. He's too weak to stand now, panting heavily as the energy is just suddenly zapped from him. Jongin walks closer, teeth bared back as he growls. Chanyeol wants to get up, to claw and bite at him again, but his head is spinning. 

Suddenly his vision goes a little black, and when it clears, Jongin's wolf form is towering over him. Chanyeol weakly tries to push himself to sit up properly, but even in his human form he can hardly do so. He has several cuts and bruises littering his skin, Jongin's teeth marks leaving puncture wounds on his arms and neck. Chanyeol's chest is heaving, eyes still bright with defiance despite his position right now.

He watches as Jongin shifts in front of him, his human forming looking not far off from his own as far as wounds go. Chanyeol did a number on him, and his wolf _loves that_.

Jongin kneels in front of him, gaze intense and jaw set. Despite his hardened expression, he treats Chanyeol like he's glass when he helps him sit up. Chanyeol pushes him away, scratching at him. Jongin doesn't look surprised that there is still fight left in him, but his upper lip ticks. His hand grips Chanyeol's jaw now, fingers bruising with the way they are pressing into Chanyeol's skin. His cheeks are smushed and he can't bare his teeth properly, but that only seems to spur Jongin on.

Jongin gives a feral snarl before crashing their lips together. Chanyeol growls back, their teeth clacking as they kiss messily and fight for dominance. 

Chanyeol’s fingers pull at Jongin’s hair, but the other alpha never lets up. He bites and pulls at Chanyeol’s bottom lip, pulling his hair back to get him to bare his neck. Chanyeol’s wolf hardly has any fight left in him, but still, Chanyeol manages to push Jongin down so he’s lying beneath him.

Jongin lets out an animalistic grunt when Chanyeol holds him down by the throat, and immediately starts to rut his hips down onto him. Jongin’s breath hitches and he arches a little under Chanyeol’s touch, but Chanyeol has hardly caught him by surprise. Chanyeol gets so caught up in the pleasure that he loosens his grip on Jongin’s throat, and Jongin doesn’t hesitate to switch their positions. 

His red eyes are twinkling, his smirk showing sharp rows of teeth when he speaks. 

“ _Present for me_.”

Chanyeol snarls at him, spitting in his face. Jongin’s smirk only turns to a grin as he licks Chanyeol’s saliva from his own cheek. 

“How cute.”

He’s rough when he flips Chanyeol over, grip bruising as his nails dig into Chanyeol’s hips to hold them up as he leans over Chanyeol’s body to hold him down by his forearm. He doesn’t do anything more then, just leave bite marks across Chanyeol’s back. 

Chanyeol growls and squirms, trying to fight Jongin off of him so he can pin _him_ down instead. But the longer he is in this position, the less his instincts cloud his judgment. He remembers every time he had practiced this, his ass held in the air and his face buried in his bedding. He remembers how many times he had imagined Jongin behind him, using his fingers on him again to open him up for him.

And then he remembers the last time they had really been together, the feeling of Jongin’s cock just barely breaching enough to try to come inside of him. 

Chanyeol wants _more_ , finding himself turning docile at the thought of Jongin fucking him full this time.

Jongin must notice him start to relax underneath him, and he makes a deep, satisfied noise in his throat. He presses his nose against Chanyeol’s sweaty nape, sighing there. “There’s my puppy.” 

Chanyeol whimpers a little, not in a submissive way, but rather in need. “Jongin.”

“You’re so pretty for me, alpha.” Jongin cups Chanyeol’s ass, squeezing and making Chanyeol bite his lip. He’s dreamed of this. Night after night. 

Chanyeol presses back against him, and Jongin sighs heavily through his nose. Chanyeol feels Jongin’s half hard cock brushes against his thighs, and the alpha finds himself clawing at the dirt below him. Jongin’s hand snakes around Chanyeol’s stomach, fingers wrapping around Chanyeol’s shaft and stroking.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol’s eyes flutter, no longer red as the blood moon. He thinks he sees Jongin hastily reach for something, but hardly thinks about it when the other alpha only flicks his wrist faster.

The full moon always affects a wolf’s arousal but when he feels Jongin’s fingers soaked in something slick circle his rim, he loses it. He presses back again, growling but it tapers off into a small whine when Jongin digs his finger into Chanyeol’s slit.

“Talk to me puppy,” Jongin says, and Chanyeol rolls his eyes at the obvious grin he can hear in the other’s voice. “Tell me what you want.”

Chanyeol lets out an irritated noise when Jongin presses his middle finger inside him just enough to tease. Jongin only chuckles darkly removing his finger when Chanyeol presses his hips back for more.

“Come on, pretty little thing. You look like you want something.”

Chanyeol growls loudly now, craning his head back to look at Jongin. He’s ready to bark at him to stop fucking around and get on with it, but all fight dies on his tongue. He takes in the sight of Jongin’s battered chest, blood dried on his chest from his wounds that are already healing. Chanyeol’s mouth goes dry at the way Jongin’s muscular form just seems to glow under the moonlight above them. He looks at Jongin’s tight grip on his ass too, breath hitching when his eyes flit to Jongin’s face.

The other’s hair is unruly, a complete mess and falling into his eyes as he gazes down at Chanyeol. His eyes are red, and deep, watching Chanyeol’s every move. He looks smug, as he usually does when he gets the best of Chanyeol after they both wrestle each other until they end up kissing for the rest of the night.

But Chanyeol doesn’t want to see that side of him now.

He wants _more_.

He lets out a small breath.

“Alpha,” Chanyeol whispers, Jongin’s gaze changing. His stare is harder, more intense as it gains a possessive glint to it. Chanyeol shivers, cock twitching in Jongin’s now stilled hand as the other alpha looks down at him like prey. “Alpha, please.”

Jongin’s nostrils flare, and his upper lip ticks. His chest visibly rises and falls, and Chanyeol can’t stop the grin that makes his way onto his face. Jongin’s eyes narrow, and Chanyeol finds himself gasping audibly when Jongin suddenly shoves his finger inside of him. He watches Chanyeol with a calculating stare, growling and adding a second. 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen and he chokes on air. His head falls to the ground with a small _thud_ as Jongin thrusts his fingers inside of him over and over. Jongin’s hand fists Chanyeol’s cock in tandem, causing him to arch and cry out.

“Jongin!”

“It’s Jongin now, is it?” Jongin asks, voice timber. He leans forward, and Chanyeol can feel the other hovering over his sweaty body. Jongin licks his ear, pressing his lips against the shell as Chanyeol writhes under him. “Am I only ‘Alpha’ when you want to be filled?”

“Nngh,” Chanyeol’s hot breath puffs out as he tries not to moan too loudly. He hears the slick sound of Jongin’s fingers inside of him and his breathing goes haywire, cheeks red hot at how vulnerable and open he feels under Jongin. Even when Jongin had fingered him last time, he didn’t feel this out of it. He trembles, shutting his eyes tightly.

Jongin seems to sense his anxiousness building up, and leaves gentle kisses on his shoulder. His body presses against Chanyeol and it’s impossibly hot. His breath puffs out over Chanyeol when he softly noses the side of his face. Chanyeol lifts his head weakly, and Jongin nuzzles his cheek sweetly despite his intimidating demeanor. His cedar scent fills Chanyeol then, the alpha no longer distracted by the smell of the fresh soil beneath him.

He smells Jongin’s pure _need_ through his scent, smells how he’s aching to be inside Chanyeol and to mark him _properly_. 

“Puppy,” Jongin says under his breath, and Chanyeol moans at the third finger that stretches him open properly. Chanyeol tightens around the other’s fingers, finding satisfaction in the way Jongin grunts animalistically. “Fuck. You’re so tight.”

Chanyeol loves how affected the other alpha sounds, so he clenches around him on purpose this time. Jongin nips at his ear in response, withdrawing his fingers from Chanyeol and letting his hard cock press between Chanyeol’s cheeks. Whatever slick substance Jongin was using to stretch him open with helps the slide as Jongin ruts against him. Chanyeol grits his teeth when Jongin’s arousal spikes in his scent. Chanyeol moans, body feeling as if it’s on fire wherever his and Jongin’s skin make contact.

Jongin growls lowly, his breathing heavy. His slicked hand travels up to Chanyeol’s throat, the other wrapping around his stomach and pulling him to his chest so tightly that it hurts.

“I’m going to _fuck you_ ,” Jongin says, voice deep. 

Chanyeol inhales sharply through his nose, propping his upper body up by his hands. His eyes flash only once as he goes to tilt his head to the side, trembling as he does so. His head ticks, but he bares his throat for Jongin properly, giving the other alpha silent permission from the submissive gesture. Jongin presses his face there, a timber sigh escaping him as he mouths at the skin.

“You talk too fucking much,” Chanyeol says, gritting his teeth and glaring at Jongin behind him.

“Still have fight in you, pup?” Jongin’s eyes darken, and his smirk grows. “Don’t worry. I’ll fuck it out of you in no time.”

Chanyeol is about to retort, but suddenly Jongin is lining up his cockhead with his entrance and all words die on his lips. Inch by tantalizing inch Jongin presses inside of him until his hips press flush against Chanyeol’s. He chokes on air, breathing out heavily and whimpering at the stretch.

The other alpha is so thick, and Chanyeol can only ask himself why he didn't do this sooner. Jongin makes him feel so full that he can hardly think straight. He feels his body struggling to accommodate, but he loves every minute of it. 

Chanyeol finds himself going mad at how Jongin being inside of him like this can reduce him to an incoherent mess. Jongin seems just as affected, muscular arms trembling and stabilizing on either side of Chanyeol’s head as Jongin’s nails dig into the dirt below them. He encases Chanyeol in this position, a growl bubbling in his throat as he pulls out just enough that his cockhead still stretches Chanyeol open. He snaps his hips forward, moaning against Chanyeol’s throat.

Chanyeol gasps, and he feels Jongin’s lips spread into a smile against his skin.

“I want to fuck the come out of you," Jongin says breathily, voice cocky. "Just so I can fill you up with it again."

Chanyeol is trembling now, cock leaking precome between his legs at just the thought.

“Then fuck me already,” Chanyeol barks through gritted teeth. “You stupid, useless _alpha-_ ”

Jongin fucks into him roughly, effectively shutting Chanyeol up. He sets a ruthless pace, Chanyeol’s knees already feeling raw from the force the other alpha is using. Chanyeol doesn’t bother trying to be quiet, crying out at the pleasure coiling in his gut. 

Chanyeol’s arms start to feel like jelly, and he collapses. His cheek is pressed against the dirt as he arches his back, eyes rolling back when Jongin leans back and fucks him properly. Jongin grunts, nails now digging into his hips again and using his grip to bring Chanyeol back on his cock every time he thrusts into him.

Chanyeol can hardly function, the breath being stolen from his lungs from the absolute pleasure Jongin is giving him. He no longer feels vulnerable like before, and the heat in his cheeks spreads down his throat and to his chest. His eyes go a little hazy, getting so caught up in it all- having Jongin to himself like this for the first time, having him fucking him open in the meadow below the glittering moonlight. He’s shaking, getting off on how Jongin can hardly control himself above him, fucking Chanyeol like he’s an omega in heat. Like he’s ready to be filled. Like he's ready for breeding-

Chanyeol’s cock jerks, and he moans loudly at the thought. He clenches around Jongin without realizing, making the alpha above him release an animalistic snarl. Jongin pushes him forward until Chanyeol’s body is pressed completely against the dirt. The other alpha never ceases his movements, using the new angle as he presses himself to Chanyeol’s body to fuck him harder. Jongin braces his forearm against the ground, and Chanyeol rests his head against it as he moans in rapture. Jongin’s fingers dig into Chanyeol’s hair and harshly pull the strands to the side.

“ _Ah_ ,” Chanyeol can hardly think straight, head spinning.

“What did you think to make you smell so _tasty_ , puppy?” Jongin’s voice rings in his ear. He licks along Chanyeol's jaw loudly, as if actually tasting him.

“I-I, _ah_ ,” Chanyeol can hardly speak, his aching cock trapped between the ground and his body. Each snap of Jongin’s hips gives him the slightest bit of friction, but it’s becoming too much.

“Tell me,” Jongin commands.

"I-I thought of y-you," Chanyeol says shakily. "B-Breeding me."

" _Fuck_." 

Jongin's breathing is labored now, practically grunting with every thrust. He uses his grip on Chanyeol to bring him back onto his knees so he can fuck him at an impossible pace. Their hips slap against each other noisily, and Chanyeol's cock jostles between his legs from each movement.

Suddenly he’s being filled with warm come, and Chanyeol shudders at the new sensation. He feels it inside of him, even when he adjusts his knees. He throws his head back, moving his own hips back onto Jongin now. 

Jongin is still hard inside of him, his knot not even fully swollen yet and Chanyeol takes pride in the face he made the other alpha come so quickly. Jongin growls lowly, and when Chanyeol glances at him over his shoulder he sees that Jongin is watching where his cock disappears inside of Chanyeol every time he moves. Chanyeol whimpers, his own cock aching for him to just touch himself.

He does, reaching down and quickly jerking himself off. He and Jongin make eye contact and he can only whimper when the alpha bares his teeth at him.

Chanyeol is shoved back on his hands and knees in an instant, only now Jongin plants one of his feet on the ground to fuck up into him at a new angle. Chanyeol's eyes widen, moaning loudly when the other fucks him just right.

Filthy noises fill the air around them, a loud squelching sound between them making Chanyeol's ears go absolutely red. Seconds later he feels come dribble from his hole and onto his thighs, making a mess there as Jongin literally fucks it out of him. 

Chanyeol holds his breath, pleasure hitting him so hard. He squirms, becoming so overwhelmed by it all that he can't take it. He's never been this turned on in his entire life and he just needs to come so bad. 

"Arch for me. Suck in your stomach." 

Chanyeol doesn't even question the other alpha at this point, doing completely as he's told. Suddenly a new sensation fills him, and it occurs every time Jongin fucks into him.

The slight distention in his stomach that happens when Jongin's hips are flush against his.

Chanyeol's mind reels, voice high pitched now as he moans. His eyes never leave the sight and he can't stop the waves of pleasure washing over him, the next more powerful than the last.

He can't take this anymore, his entire body feeling like it's on fire at this point. His vision starts to go a little blurry and he isn't sure if it's from tears or the absolute pleasure taking over him, but all Jongin has to do is fuck against his prostate one last time and he's coming undone.

"J-Jongin- _ah_!" He yells his name for the whole forest to hear, vision blackening at the edges as he collapses completely under Jongin. He comes hard into the soil beneath him, a complete mess as Jongin pulls out of him.

He shivers against the cool ground, trying desperately to catch his breath. He barely registers Jongin's gentle hands turning him onto his back, the bright moonlight suddenly assaulting his vision. 

His lashes flutter as he takes in Jongin nuzzling against his chest, rubbing himself there as Chanyeol recovers. He smiles a little, turning completely docile now even as Jongin strokes his fingers over Chanyeol's cock.

Much like Jongin, he's still hard. His knot isn't swollen yet either, and he blames the full moon for giving them both so much stamina. Usually Chanyeol is ready to pass out after one round, but not tonight it seems.

Jongin grins at him, gaze smug. "You want me to breed you."

Chanyeol's cheeks are still flushed, but he feels them turn an even deeper shade of red, especially when Jongin spreads his legs and presses his cock inside him again. "Hush."

Jongin pins his legs on either side of Chanyeol's head now, and testing the alpha's flexibility. Jongin's eyes sparkle, drinking in the sight.

"I wish you could see how pretty you look on my cock right now."

"I beg you to stop talking," Chanyeol says breathily, unable to stop the laugh that bubbles up in his throat. He's still overly sensitive and aroused, but now that he's able to relax into the grass and stare up at Jongin's pretty fucked out smile, he feels content.

"Again, you like it." Jongin cups Chanyeol's cheek, leaning in and kissing him once as he rolls his hips at a much more sensual pace. The other's eyes are back to their usual bright, honey brown color and Chanyeol thinks they're absolutely dazzling in this moment. No longer are the two of them consumed by primal instincts, just fueled by the need to be with each other properly.

"Jongin," Chanyeol moans quietly, not taking his eyes off of him for one moment. The other alpha hums in question, looking down at Chanyeol like he is his whole world. Chanyeol takes in the other's hair dripping with sweat, his body glistening in the moonlight. 

He's beautiful. 

So so beautiful.

Jongin smiles at him a little unsurely when Chanyeol doesn't answer, hips languidly moving at an unhurried pace. Chanyeol reaches up, hand wrapping possessively around Jongin's nape.

"You're breathtaking," Chanyeol whispers, eyes hooded.

Jongin's hips falter, his movements ceasing. That same vulnerable look Chanyeol has seen in his eyes when they spoke about Jongin's pack is back, and something ignites deep within Chanyeol as Jongin just kneels there, gaping at down at him.

"I…" Jongin seems tongue-tied, voice so small. "Nobody has ever called me that before."

Chanyeol looks at him, a little shocked. For a moment, Chanyeol had been so caught up in the moment that he had forgotten how Jongin had ended up here in the first place. Suddenly he is reminded of those same honey brown eyes ready to accept death so easily at Chanyeol’s feet when he had rescued him. 

Jongin looks so much more alive and happy in this moment, but he sees the fear in his eyes. It’s the same fear he’s only seen glimpses of before when Chanyeol steals one too many kisses when Jongin tries to tell him he needs to leave for the night. 

Chanyeol can never imagine just what Jongin has been through, what his dynamics were with his mate that he was never verbally complimented like this before, but Chanyeol wants to give him everything he can. 

That fearful look in the other’s eyes awakens something deep within Chanyeol, something that is surprisingly coming from his _wolf_. It leaves him wanting to protect Jongin so that he never has to have that fearful expression again.

Chanyeol sits up, weakly pushing at Jongin’s shoulders. Jongin only holds his waist in response as he sits back, Chanyeol in his lap now. He looks up at Chanyeol now, eyes flitting back and forth between his.

“Chanyeol?” Jongin asks unsurely.

Hearing his name makes him smile a little, and Chanyeol gently holds Jongin’s face in his palms. “You’re the most breathtaking wolf I’ve ever met.”

Jongin’s breathing picks up, his grip on Chanyeol’s waist tightening. “I-I’m…”

The other’s eyes drop to his own shoulder for a moment, his whimper so quiet that Chanyeol hardly hears it. He pulls Chanyeol close, arms around his waist now as he buries his face in Chanyeol’s muscular chest. Chanyeol strokes his fingers through his long hair, gently rolling his hips and making Jongin moan breathlessly. 

“I’ve got you, Jongin,” Chanyeol whispers against Jongin’s hair as the alpha hunches over. His touch is soft as he cards his fingers through Jongin’s hair and cradles the back of his head as Jongin breathes against Chanyeol’s neck. 

“Nnngh,” Jongin whimpers softly, almost inaudibly as Chanyeol rides him languidly. His breathing is picking up, especially when Chanyeol purposefully tightens around him. He’s trembling a little now, grunting as the scent of his knot swelling fills the space between them. Chanyeol’s is too, the two of them slowly going mad from it.

“You’re mine to hold,” Chanyeol says, rolling his hips a little faster to coax more noises out of Jongin. Jongin lifts his head, eyes glazed again as he looks up at Chanyeol. He looks transfixed, a different kind of need entering his gaze now. Chanyeol leans in, pressing their foreheads together as Jongin’s knot starts to tug on Chanyeol’s rim every time he moves his hips. “And I’m yours.”

Jongin growls then, eyes lighting up a glowing red like when they were fighting. “ _Mine_.”

Chanyeol grunts when Jongin leans back a little to thrust his hips up into Chanyeol, making the other choke on air. He throws his head back, moaning freely as he braces himself back on his hands. He bounces as much as he can, body starting to heat up at the feeling of Jongin’s knot growing too big to be removed anymore. He lets Jongin lay him on his back, too overwhelmed by Jongin’s cock thoroughly stretching him out now. 

His knot had grown fully hard the moment Jongin called him ‘his’, and he hardly has time to think before he’s coming between him and Jongin. Jongin grinds up into him, arms still wrapped around him intimately and keeping him close.

Jongin releases a deep, feral noise as he nibbles on Chanyeol’s neck. He shivers, body spasming ever so slightly and he fills Chanyeol again. 

They’re both panting, light-headed as they catch their breaths. Chanyeol feels his and Jongin’s body soaked in sweat, dirt, and blood but he can hardly think of that right now. Not with Jongin inside him like this as the other alpha instinctually starts to groom him. Chanyeol smiles at the tongue that laps at the blood on his cheek, giggling softly. Jongin pulls away long enough to look at him, eyes twinkling with a fondness that wasn’t as prevalent before. He leans in to kiss him, pulling away only to smile softly at him.

He pushes Chanyeol’s hair from his face, voice soothing. “You did so well.”

Chanyeol feels proud at that, unable to stop the wide smile that crosses his lips. He’s surprised that his wolf preens at that. Now that he thinks about it, his wolf no longer holds as much aggression towards Jongin at this moment despite how much of a submissive position he’s in. His grin only gets wider, chest feeling light and airy as he laughs. He wraps his arms around Jongin’s shoulders, kissing him over and over. 

The actions pull a grin from Jongin, him looking down at Chanyeol curiously. “What is it, pup?”

“Nothing,” Chanyeol laughs, feeling so content and satisfied as Jongin rolls them over and holds him in his arms as Chanyeol settles on his chest. “I’m just happy.”

“I’m happy too,” Jongin says, using the tip of his fingers to stroke up and down Chanyeol’s back. “As soon as I can, I’m going to heal your wounds.” 

“Only if I can heal yours too.” Chanyeol settles his chin on Jongin’s chest, looking down at him. Funny, he thinks fondly, how they’ve come full circle now.

They both quietly groom each other as they wait for Jongin’s knot to go down. Eventually, it does, and Jongin is quick to take care of him. All of his wounds are cleaned in no time, and Chanyeol watches the other alpha diligently lick each wound he inflicted earlier, his heart full.

Jongin gently helps him up and brings him to the small pond by the other’s camp. The water is absolutely freezing, but he and Jongin are only in it long enough to clean each other up properly. Soon they’re both starting a fire, Jongin holding Chanyeol from behind as they both sit under Chanyeol’s thick blanket. Neither of them feel the biting wind any longer, just each other’s warmth.

Jongin’s fingers are gently massaging Chanyeol’s lower back, his nose pressing to Chanyeol’s nape. The alpha sighs, lulling his head to the side and smiling when Jongin starts to mouth there.

Chanyeol stares into the fire, biting his lip as a thought flashes through his mind and starts to fester.

He turns his head around slowly, catching Jongin’s gaze. Jongin smiles, eyes darting between his. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Chanyeol starts, eyes dropping to Jongin’s neck for a moment. He turns his whole body around now, sitting on Jongin’s lap again. Jongin makes sure the blanket stays securely wrapped around them, honey brown eyes watching him curiously. “I want to help heal your wounds…”

Jongin smiles unsurely, stroking Chanyeol’s bare waist. “But you already did, puppy. I’ll heal, don’t worry-”

“Not all of them,” Chanyeol says softly. His heart aches as he reaches out and strokes along the ruined claim on Jongin’s shoulder. The other alpha’s expression falters, that vulnerable look creeping into in his eyes again as Chanyeol’s fingers brush the scarred skin. 

Jongin’s lower lip trembles as he looks up at Chanyeol with wide eyes. He releases a shaky breath, breaking eye contact. The small whine Jongin releases has him worried, but the other alpha presses his face to Chanyeol’s neck before he can say anything. He breathes in Chanyeol’s scent over and over, as if it is comforting to him and Chanyeol sighs softly.

He leans in to Jongin’s neck too, nuzzling the scarred skin and pressing gentle kisses there. He is gentle when he licks the old wound, but makes sure he doesn’t miss one inch of skin. He feels where the claim used to be past all of the claw marks, and a feeling of possessiveness washes over him. His wolf hates the teeth indents marked into Jongin’s skin, hating that it’s not _his_ instead, but Chanyeol pushes that thought away. Right now, all he wants to do is heal Jongin, knowing that even if he can’t heal him physically, maybe this will help that fear he had in his eyes earlier start to disappear.

That, he wants more than anything in this moment.

He licks the skin silently, hearing Jongin’s shaky little breathes as he holds Chanyeol like his life depends on it. 

Chanyeol strokes Jongin’s hair, chest tightening when he thinks he feels a couple of stray tears against his skin. He feels almost overwhelmed at the raw emotion running through him right now, it settling deeper and deeper within his heart the longer Jongin softly cries. 

Chanyeol kisses the top of his head, nuzzling there afterward. He gently pushes Jongin back so he can see his face, wiping the tear tracks away from his flawless skin and smiling wordlessly. 

“Why?” Jongin asks hoarsely, and Chanyeol thinks he understands.

He presses their foreheads together. “Because you’re mine.”

Jongin’s eyes fill with tears at that, but he only closes them and breathes in sharply. He kisses Chanyeol then, it unlike any kiss they shared in the past. It makes Chanyeol and his heart soar.

They both may not be ready for it, but Chanyeol knows in this moment that he is falling in love with the man before him. And he knows he will stay by his side and protect him with every last breath, even if Jongin does decide to leave once Spring comes.

But Chanyeol chooses not to think of that now. Instead, he focuses on the way Jongin’s eyes shine in the moonlight and how he looks at Chanyeol like he hung the moon just for him.

They both lay down now, letting the fire die out beside them as they lay on their sides and hold each other.

“I’m really happy I met you, puppy,” Jongin whispers.

Chanyeol smiles, stroking Jongin’s cheek as he thinks back Jongin’s haunting howl that caught his attention in the first place on the night they met, how it was only by chance he happened to be close enough to hear it. Normally he never patrols that area of their territory, but that night he had decided to on a whim “I think you were meant to.”

Jongin looks at him then, giving him the softest smile Chanyeol has ever seen the other alpha wear. 

“I think I was too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be part one in the small, two-part series I have planned for this story line~ part two will posted sometime after reveals!
> 
> thank you so so much for reading. i hope you all enjoyed it! i really adore the story so trust me the next part will definitely be coming! for now, i hope you enjoyed this emotional porn djkfnskjdnf. please comment and tell me what you think!! see you all at reveals!


End file.
